Limits of the Soul: Nemu
by Electra Flare
Summary: There are limits to even what a shinigami can endure. One day Captain Ukitake witnesses Mayuri's cruelty towards Nemu first hand. He sees her pain in her bruised skin, wounds and those sad green eyes. It causes him to wonder- What is Nemu's limit? Just how much can she endure? And more importantly- he wants to help her escape her cruel life. Set after Aizen reveals himself. UkiNemu
1. Hollows and Voices

Limits of the Soul

**Woot. First bleach fic. Enjoy, I hope.**

Pairings- none at the minute.

Timeline- After Aizen's escape to the Menos.

Main character- Nemu Kurotsuchi

_Italics = _Thoughts

**SQUAD 12 BARRACKS**

In the senior officer's section of the squad 12 barracks, there were several bedrooms reserved for the third seat, the lieutenant and the Captain.

In the lieutenant's room there was darkness, with only a faint glimmer of moonlight illuminating the room with a pale blue glow. The room was sparsely furnished. Although it was a large room it was filled only by a single bed, a simple cabinet and a desk with a swivel chair.

Outside the window there were some willow trees, illuminated in the ghostly moonlight. Upon closer inspection one would see that the window had a cage over it- not to keep people out, but to keep someone in.

The silence in the room was broken by a sudden gasp- a painful and sudden intake of air, coming from somewhere along the back wall, beneath the window. There was another wretched gasp, and Nemu Kurotsuchi, the lieutenant of Squad 12, awoke with a jolt.

The first thing that crossed her mind was the pain. Sitting against the wall, Nemu put her hand over her stomach, feeling a slick substance ooze from her body. She held her hand up slowly to the moonlight, revealing the substance to be blood. She studied it, and then placed her hand back down as her ragged breathing made her pant for air. Thoughts ran through her mind at lightning speed.

_This is my room, but... Why am I here? I was helping the Cap..._

Her thoughts stopped as she remembered. Remembered her Captain's pale face close to hers. Remembered the glint of his zanpakuto. Remember the pain as he slashed her midriff, from her stomach up to her shoulder.

"Master Mayuri...I'm sorry..." Nemu whispered to herself. She deserved this. She had angered her captain with her flaws. She didn't deserve his mercy.

She tried to stand up but was rewarded by a sudden pain spike that caused her to fall to one knee. She considered it lucky that Mayuri had been merciful and did not release his sword, otherwise she wouldn't be able to move. The lieutenant crawled on all fours over to her desk, and slide open one of the drawers. Her enhanced vision made it easy to find what she was looking for even in the myopic lighting. Her hand clutched a small blue bottle containing several white pills. She swallowed one and put the bottle back, and then slumped against the desk. After a few seconds, the painkillers enabled her to shakily stand up. She walked to the door, only to find it locked, so instead she sat down on the bed and took off her shoes. Looking at the clock she noticed it was just after midnight.

The girl sat quietly for a few minutes. She needed much less sleep than regular shinigami, due to Mayuri's modifications. Still, Nemu liked sleeping, for a reason she couldn't understand. She got up and went into her bathroom, flicking on the light.

In the mirror she was greeted by a beaten girl with a diagonal slash across her body- a crimson smear leaking into her clothes. She didn't flinch- she'd had worst in the past. She changed into her sleepwear and then made her way back to her bed.

Nemu lay on top of the covers, thinking hard. Why did her master continue to show mercy, even when she constantly ruined his plans?

_'You don't constantly ruin his plans. In fact you've never ruined anything he's done.'_ Nemu groaned internally. A second voice chimed in.

_'Face it, one of the days the clown is going to kill you, whether he means to or not? What did you do this time? Inform him that the formula he made would be dangerous for you?'_ It said. Nemu ignored it.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you two. And you're not supposed to talk to me," she in monotone. The voices continued.

_'Pointing out that something was dangerous shouldn't have got you cut up. You may not have noticed but your lip is bleeding and there's a bruise on your cheek in addition to that laceration,'_ the first voice said, drawing no response from Nemu, who had fixed her green eyes on the ceiling.

_'Nemu, we've told you time and time again. We're part of you. We feel your pain. Literally,'_ it stated quietly.

"I was rude to my master. My body could've handled the drug, provided medical aid was around. I shouldn't have said anything, but I was being selfish," Nemu found herself replying. There was silence for a moment, before the voices continued.

_'Do you ever listen to yourself?'_ voice two asked. Nemu paid it no heed.

_'Come on, we may as well talk to the walls. Goodnight Nemu, and remember, there's a lieutenants meeting__tomorrow at 10 am__sharp,'_ voice one said, knowing full well that Nemu was never late. And with that, the duo of voices left her.

A male and a female voice, the pair of voices that Nemu heard often. They had bothered her for as long she could remember, saying the same things every time. It was too bad for them that they were sealed away, but they pestered Nemu even through blast proof walls. She made a mental note to ask Master Mayuri to move them to another part of the research facility.

She was still bleeding, but she paid the crimson smear no attention. Her body could survive much worse than a mere slash from an unreleased zanpakuto.

She gazed at the ceiling and eventually closed her eyes. She wanted to get to sleep before the painkillers wore off. She relaxed with a deep breath, and began to drift off to a dreamless sleep.

**NEXT MORNING, LIEUTENANT'S MEETING ROOM**

It was a few minutes before the meeting was to begin. The various lieutenants stood around their table, chatting to each other about work and daily life. As per usual Nemu stood alone. At Akon's insistence she had bandaged herself before heading to the meeting, but the bruise on her cheek was drawing attention. Nemu's augmented hearing picked up on some of the individual speakers.

"He must have hit her again," a voice that sounded like Kira's murmured, drawing a response from Momo.

"That bastard. I bet Tobiume wants a word with him."

"You wouldn't stand a chance. You ever see that sword of his? One hit and you're out," Renjii replied. Before Kira or Momo could respond, Sasakibe came in.

"Alright everyone, take your seats. I here-by call this meeting to order," the Squad One lieutenant said, and the other shinigami took their seats. Sasakibe looked around the table.

"Where is lieutenant Omaeda?" He asked, drawing a shrug from Rangiku.

"Nobody knows where he is?" Sasakibe inquired. Before any more could be said, there was a chuckle.

"Oh, don't worry. Fatso will be fine!" Yachiru giggled, and the rest of the officers felt pity for the squad two second-in-command.

"We'll just start without him, but I'm telling the Squad Two captain about this," Sasakibe said, reading over the papers in front of him. The other officers listened diligently as the meeting began.

"First order of business. Lieutenant Kusajishi, do you have a report on the hollows your squad defeated last night in North Rukon District area 53?" the old lieutenant asked. Yachiru nodded, her head a blur.

"You bet! There were 3 hollows running around, big and scary! But they were no match for Baldy and Yun-Yun!" the girl bubbled happily, causing Sasakibe to mentally kick himself. He would get better information out of a brick wall.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Kusajishi," he sighed. Before he could move on, the door to the meeting room was kicked in, revealing Omaeda wearing a pink kimono. The large man was panting and weasing.

"Sorry I'm late Lieutenant Sasakibe, but Yachiru dyed my clothes pink! And then I looked and looked for a new one everywhere!" he wheezed, causing the other officers, with the exception of Nemu, to break out laughing.

Once everything had quieted down, Sasakibe continued with the meeting, repeating the same things he said every time. Nemu didn't really pay attention and the rest of the meeting was a blur. When the meeting was over she got up and went back to the barracks, although she was thinking.

_Every time Master punishes me, I hear the others talk about it. They're concerned for me, but why? Maybe they don't understand that since Master-Mayuri created me, he was the right to use me however he wants? It's just misguided pity. And why do Akon and the other staff always make me rest and bandage myself? I can take the damage. _

Nemu shrugged off the thoughts as she made her way to her desk in her room and began to write a to the Captain on the research she was doing, on a device that could keep a hollow alive even after sustaining fatal wounds, that could also be used to keep the bodies of the creatures from dissolving, meaning that they could easily be studied. Since Aizen was working with the hollows, research needed to be done on how to stop the creatures, specifically anything the Hogyoku could create. The prototype was ready for use but the only hollows in the Soul Society recently had been small-fry. Internally she felt pride. Her master was trusting her to create this device, and she felt glad that he had faith in her to produce the tool.

Before she could continue her report, Captain Kurotsuchi flung her door open and barged in with Akon.

"Nemu! Get up, quickly! There's a Gillian in East Rukon district area 80, but it's a unique Gillian, not one of those boring drones. Squad 13 are going to defeat it and I need you to go and place that device of yours on the creature and bring it back here. It's not often we get a hollow like this," Mayuri shouted frantically, and Nemu nodded as she ran out of the barracks, grabbed her device from the lab and began to flash step towards the furthest reaches of the Rukon district.

_I won't let you down Captain._

**RUKON DISTRICT AREA 80, SABITSURA**

Nemu hurtled towards the forest around Sabitsura. She leapt over the run-down houses, ignoring the homeless and beggars below her. She clutched her device close to her chest.

_Master is counting on me. _Nemu was happy, as it wasn't often that she had a chance to please her Captain. And what better way than to show her technological skills? She cleared the shanty-towns and flew into the Sabitsura woods. She skimmed the tree-tops with her impressive mastery of shunpo, as she soared higher, she spotted the towering forms of Gillians. She counted at least twenty of the mindless beasts roaming the forest, hurling cero blasts at the shinigami of the 13th squad below. She came into a clearing and landed softly. Nemu carefully checked that her prototype was okay, before spotting a man with white hair wearing a captain's haori.

"Captain Ukitake?" Nemu asked as she approached, but she stopped when the captain leapt into the air above her, towards one of the menos. The creature roared and blasted a crimson cero at him, but he absorbed the blast into one of his blades, before blasting it back at the mindless hollow. The blast tore through the Gillian's mask, leaving a bloody stump. The Gillian fell, crashing into the forest below, before disintegrating into the night air.

Nemu was in awe. Captain Ukitake had taken down a towering Gillian with no effort. Her combat abilities couldn't hold a candle to his. She didn't even have a zanpakuto, let alone two. Ukitake landed beside the dark-haired artificial shinigami.

"Hey there Lieutenant Kurotsuchi," he said with a smile, despite the battle raging on around him. Nemu simply nodded.

"Mayuri told me you were coming. Going to test a new tool?" he asked, watching several of his squad members swarm a Gillian, covering the beast with slashes before shattering its mask. Nemu nodded.

"Some of it is confidential, but essentially it's a device that prevents a hollow's reishi bonds breaking when they die, allowing the bodies to be kept. It can also be used to keep fatally wounded hollows alive," she told him, and he scratched his head as another menos fell in the distance.

"Sometimes you people at the SRDI are amazing," he said politely, although internally he wondered why one would need such a device. Nemu nodded.

"My objective is the unique Gillian leading this group of drones," she said, pointing to one particular menos in the distance, wearing a different mask to the others, as it blasted a cero into a group of shinigami in the woods. Its mask had two large teardrop shapes in place of the eyes, and lacked the pointed noise and mouth of a regular Gillian.

"Yes, I noticed that. That sort of Gillian is quite rare, and they commonly lead groups of the regular menos," Ukitake said, observing as a wounded Gillian staggered backwards. The leader took the opportunity to punish its weakness by biting down into its neck, causing the wounded hollow to roar before falling.

"What a good leader," Ukitake remarked, readying his dual zanpakuto. Nemu felt insignificant in his presence. Ukitake was strong and a good leader, everything she wasn't. She often felt like that around the other officers.

"Captain Ukitake, can you disable that leading Gillian for me to test my device?" Nemu asked. Ukitake nodded with a smile.

"That's not a problem. Anything as long as these creatures are gone from here. Stay close to me," he said, as he leapt towards the Gillian in the distance. Nemu stared at his fading form before leaping after him. The two hovered in the air.

"Captain, once the hollow is weakened, I will throw my device on it and it will latch on. You must then continue to hit it so it can't struggle while we're transporting it. The device will keep it alive," Nemu said as the two of them hung at face level with the Gillian, which took notice of them and began to charge a cero.

"I understand," Ukitake replied, preparing his kido.

"Hado number four, Byakurai!" he shouted, firing a brilliant white bolt of lightning from his fingertip. The bolt pierced the Gillian just below its jaw. The wound instantly cauterized so the usual torrent of blood was not present. It shrieked in pain, and the creature's cero faded.

Next, Ukitake raised his hand again.

"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo number sixty-one, Rikujokoro!" he yelled, blasting six yellow wedges of spirit energy that slammed into the hollows midsection, holding it in place. It screeched in protest, but was unable to overcome the spell.

"Now's your chance, Lieutenant!" the Captain shouted, and Nemu flung armed the device and flung it as hard as she could. As it flew towards the hollow, it opened up and latched onto the creature, causing the hollow to glow red faintly.

"Now Captain, disable it!" Nemu shouted, causing Ukitake to move with blinding speed. All of his years of experience meant that he was well accustomed to the biology of a Gillian, and he knew exactly where to strike.

Within moments, his blades had severed the tendons controlling the hollow's arms and legs, the beast roaring in pain. Ukitake removed his Bakudo from the Gillian, causing it to collapse to the ground face first.

"Hado number thirty-one, Shakkaho!" the Captain yelled, firing a crimson blast into the hollow's back, covering it with a red explosion. When the smoke cleared, Ukitake examined his handiwork. The hollow had been completely blown open with it's back split along the impact point, but remarkably, the beast was still alive.

"Lieutenant, your device has worked! I was worried that I had killed the beast," the Captain said. Nemu nodded.

"The device works as intended. That is good. Captain, can your men bring this hollow back to the SRDI headquarters?" she asked, internally smiling. Her master would be pleased at her success. Ukitake nodded, noticing that his men had finished off the other menos.

"Sure, but we're going to need some kind of wagon and a crane," Ukitake said doubtfully, unsure as to why Mayuri's own men couldn't transport the hollow, but too polite to tell that to Nemu. The pale girl shook her head.

"That won't be necessary Captain. My master gave me this device to help you," she replied, taking a small tubular machine from her inside pocket. She pressed some buttons on a small keypad on the device, and then threw it onto the hollow.

"What was that?"

"This device was created specifically to help move large hollows. It lowers the weight of anything it is attached to. I set it to make the Gillian weigh only 200 kilograms, so a few of your men could pick it up," Nemu told him, proud of the device her master had created. Ukitake doubted it would be that simple. The Gillian was long and would be unwieldy to carry, especially in the narrow streets of the Sereitei. But, Ukitake was a gentleman, and again didn't say anything. He called his men together apprehensively.

"Here's the plan, men…"

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER, IN FRONT OF THE SRDI HEADQUARTERS  
**

It had taken time, and smashing the Gillian's head into several buildings, but Ukitake's soldiers had carried the beast back to the SRDI. It was night now, and the moon had risen, bathing the hollow in pale light. Ukitake's men went back to their barracks, while the Captain stayed with Nemu. The Lieutenant went and fetched Captain Kurotsuchi.

Ukitake stood outside the building, gazing at the grey moon. He was proud of his men today- they had defeated 15 Gillians, with the remainder slain by Ukitake himself, with one escaping through a garganta. The shinigami had taken no losses although a few were injured by indirect cero blast damage.

It was a quiet night, with only a faint breeze coming from the clear, starry skies. Ukitake took a deep breath, and then focused back on the hollow beside him, resembling a thick black wall. It occasionally grunt, but otherwise was quiet.

_My kind of hollow. Well, ones that are still alive anyway. None of that damn screaming._

Before he could stare up at the moon again, he noticed Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Nemu make their way over to him.

"Ah, Mayuri," Ukitake said with a friendly smile, although internally he detested the man. Mayuri looked at him like he was some kind of insect.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital or something?" the clown-like Captain snapped rudely. Ukitake raised an eyebrow.

"My health hasn't been so bad lately, thanks, and anyway I thought I should stay in case this hollow breaks free of your device," he replied politely, causing Mayuri's pale face to twitch.

"You don't think I, a Squad Captain, would be able to defeat a mere Gillian?" he asked, his voice beginning to raise ever so slightly. The SRDI chairman looked away from his counterpart for a minute to look at the hollow.

"And anyway, because of MY ingenuity, this Gillian is completely incapaca-," he was interrupted by the red glow around the hollow fading. The creature roared in pain, before disintegrating into the night air, leaving behind Nemu's device. Mayuri picked it up and examined it, before angrily smacking Nemu across the face with it, causing the girl to reel. Ukitake's eyes widened. He had heard the stories of Mayuri Kurotsuchi's abusive side, but this was the first time he had witnessed it first-hand.

Nemu managed to stand up straight, bleeding heavily from her lip. She said nothing, and looked at her feet. Mayuri gave a feral snarl.

"You have cost me a very important specimen, you worthless failure of a girl!" he snapped, apparently forgetting that Ukitake was there.

"My deepest apologies Captain. The device must have failed just there. I'm sure I-," Nemu began before being interrupted by her Captain.

"I am sick and tired of your apologies! You fail and fail constantly! When I made you, you were meant to be perfect! All you do is ruin things. Do you know how rare a unique Gillian is, you wretch?!" Nemu fell silent again. Mayuri looked at her with hateful eyes.

"Perhaps it's time I teach you a lesson!" the maniacal Captain spat. Nemu looked up at him, eyes sombre.

"Please Master, I'm sorry," she said meekly, and Mayuri seemingly ignored her. He raised his bleached hand up to the girl.

"Hado number four, Byakurai!" the Captain snapped, and a bolt of lightning flew from his hand and pierced Nemu's upper chest. She cried out, but did not fall. She placed her hand over the wound, head hung low. Mayuri chuckled, before turning back to Ukitake.

"What are you still doing here? Didn't you notice that the hollow is gone?" he asked vehemently. Ukitake blinked.

_Captain Kurotsuchi is such a bastard, but I can't get involved with another Squad. And I'd only cause trouble._

"Yes, I noticed…I'll head back to my barracks now," he said quietly. He made to leave.

"Goodnight Captain Kurotsuchi, Lieutenant Kurotsuchi," he said, and walked away from the SRDI. He took one final glance back to see Mayuri drag Nemu by her hair into the SRDI facility.

And Jushiro Ukitake felt sick to the core.

**Well that's the first chapter. Let's see how things turn out. **

**A small note- I'm not sure how regular I can update. Sometimes I'm busy, and I'm also currently working on a novel, and I'm a pretty dedicated gamer- so those activities all suck up a lot of time, I'm sorry.**

**Hope you enjoyed, EF.**


	2. Meetings

Limits of the Soul Chapter 2

_Italics- _thoughts

'_Italics'- _mental voices

**THE MORNING AFTER THE GILLIAN ATTACK, SQUAD 13 BARRACKS**

Jushiro Ukitake did not sleep well that night.

He couldn't get Nemu Kurotsuchi's face out of his mind. That pale face, with large green eyes and long black hair. He felt bad for not helping her. He was willing once to attack the Head-Captain, but couldn't attack someone deserving like Mayuri Kurotsuchi? That pained face of a tortured girl who didn't see what her 'master' was doing to her haunted him that night.

Ukitake got up from his bed and got dressed into his kimono and haori, and picked up his zanpakuto from beside his bed. He could hear Kiyone and Sentaro bickering over who would serve him breakfast, but he needed to get to the Captain's meeting. Hiding his presence he snuck past the two third seats and made his way to the meeting room.

"I hereby call this meeting to order," Yamamoto barked, and the captains stopped their idle conversation.

"Firstly, Captain Ukitake's report on the hollow incursion last night," he ordered, and Ukitake stepped forward.

"Yes sir. There were twenty Gillians lead by one unique Gillian, essentially a proto-adjuchas. My men defeated the Gillians without a single loss and Squad 13 took the leader for research, but unfortunately the hollow died before it could be studied," the Squad 13 captain stated, and Yamamoto nodded.

"Well done Captain. Aizen will likely be sending more groups of hollows to our borders in order to test our strength. We must repel these invaders and prevent them from causing destruction in the Rukon Districts," the old man said, causing the other captains to nod. He then turned to Captain Sui-Feng.

"Captain Sui-Feng, your squad is to conduct scouting missions in the world of the Living. We must make sure that no more hollows than usual are appearing," he ordered, and the slender Stealth Force commander nodded.

Ukitake wasn't really paying attention for the rest of the meeting. When it ended he met up with his best friend Shunsui Kyoraku. Their squads were performing joint training at Ukitake's barracks, so the two Captains sat beneath a tree watching their men train.

It was a warm day, with only a few clouds in the blue skies, with a gentle breeze keeping everybody cool in the sunlight.

"The men are doing well," Ukitake observed, politely refusing the sake his friend offered him. Kyoraku nodded, and then gave his friend an inquisitive look.

"Jushiro, what's eating at you?" he asked. Ukitake looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean? I'm fine," he replied, although truthfully he was still bothered by last night. Kyoraku shook his head.

"Come on, you can tell me. What happened to ya?" he asked, sipping his sake. Ukitake sighed, and looked at his friend.

"You remember last night I was out fighting those menos? Well, Lieutenant Kurotsuchi was there too and she asked for my help in capturing the proto-adjuchas," he began, and his friend nodded.

"Go on."

"Well, I disabled the hollow and we brought it back to the SRDI base. When Mayuri came out, the hollow died, and he began to take his anger out on his lieutenant," Ukitake said, venom coating his words. Kyoraku shook his head, and Ukitake continued.

"And at that moment, I really wanted to attack Mayuri Kurotsuchi. I mean, he even used Byakurai on her. But I just left because I didn't want to get involved with another division. So I just left, without so much as even protesting to Mayuri," he finished, his head low. Kyoraku placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing Jushiro. You showed a lot of control. If it had of been me, I don't think I could have resisted cutting that bastard to ribbons right there and then," he said in a comforting voice. Ukitake nodded in understanding.

"We have to do something, Shun. Eventually he's going to kill her, and what kind of shinigami would we be if we didn't defend the innocent?" Ukitake asked, fire in his eyes. Kyoraku looked back at his friend.

"We can't get involved, Jushiro. It'll cause too much trouble between our divisions and squad 12, and we need to be unified against Aizen," the dark-haired Captain replied to his friend, who sighed.

"What if we replaced Mayuri with Nemu as captain of Squad 12?" he suggested while Kyoraku sipped his drink.

"Well, her reiatsu levels are higher than a lot of the other Lieutenants, and she's an expert in hand-to-hand fighting. But I don't think she can use a lot of kido, and as for her zanpakuto, I've never seen it. We don't even know if she knows her sword's name, and she needs to be at Bankai level to be a captain," Kyoraku stated, pouring another cup of sake.

"Shun, we have to do something. Witnessing Mayuri's cruelty first-hand…I'm determined to help that girl, and all the options point to eliminating Mayuri Kurotsuchi, which is pretty drastic," Ukitake said quietly, causing his friend to shake his head.

"If you killed him, Nemu would be devastated. That man means everything to her, for reasons I can't understand. I'm thinking that if we could convince Nemu that she doesn't deserve Mayuri's cruelty, she'll fight him. If we can just get her to open her eyes to the truth, perhaps she'll take action herself," Kyoraku replied, causing his friend's eyes to widen.

"Shun, she wouldn't stand a chance! He'd butcher her, and she doesn't even have a sword! There's no way that she can beat him in a fight…" Ukitake trailed off, thoughtfully. Shunsui once again placed his hand on his best friends shoulder.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Jushiro. I think I know how we can get Nemu to realise how little Mayuri cares about her, and that she doesn't deserve his cruelty," he said, before cupping his hands around his mouth.

"My sweet Nanao! Bring that lovely face of yours over here!" he shouted. His lieutenant appeared in a flash in front of the two captains.

"Hello, Captain Ukitake," she greeted, bowing. She then glared at Captain Kyoraku.

"What do you want?" she snapped, causing Kyoraku to grin.

"Sweet Nanao, Jushiro and I need your help in a very important matter," he replied with that trademark smile of his. Nanao raised an eyebrow.

"My help?"

"Yes my sweet Nanao. We need you to talk to Lieutenant Kurotsuchi for us," Kyoraku continued, pouring yet another cup of sake.

"Don't tell me that just because you can't get me you're going to make your advances on Nemu?" Nanao snapped, and Kyoraku shook his head.

"Oh you wound me, my sweet Nanao. Nothing like that. Jushiro and I just want to help Lieutenant Kurotsuchi get away from her Captain, and I figured that since you see her at both SWA meetings and Lieutenant's meetings, that you could convince her of her value, and that she doesn't belong to Mayuri," Kyoraku finished, taking on a more serious tone. Nanao was surprised. She knew her captain was a good man, but after seeing him constantly lie around and chase women, this was quite a contrast.

"Is this true Captain Ukitake?" she asked, and the white-haired shinigami nodded.

"Yes Lieutenant. I'll fill you in on what's happened…" he replied, and then he told the Squad 8 Lieutenant all about what he had seen. When he had finished, Nanao was thoughtful for a moment.

"Captain, I once saw something like what you saw yesterday, when Captain Kurotsuchi slashed Nemu with his shikai. It was about a year ago. She couldn't move and I offered to bring her to Squad 4 for treatment, but she refused. I tried to talk about next time I saw her but she brushed me off," she said, thinking back.

"It's one thing hearing about, but actually seeing it is shocking," Ukitake replied. Nanao nodded with a frown and readjusted her glasses.

"I'll talk to her at the next SWA meeting," she said, earning a smile from the two Captains.

"Thank you Lieutenant," Ukitake said with a smile, and Kyoraku nodded.

_We're going to get you away from that freak,_ Ukitake thought to himself with resolve.

**SWA MEETING**

The meeting went by as usual. Yachiru ate copious amounts of sugar, Nanao took more budget from the Male Shinigami Association, and they bickered over which new fundraising scheme to start. When the meeting ended, Nemu began to make her way back to the SRDI. There was research to be done, and she needed to improve her hollow containment device so it would not cost her master another specimen.

Her wounds inflicted by Byakurai had healed quickly thanks to her modified body, meaning nobody could give their pity to her. As Nemu left the assembly hall, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and saw that it was Lieutenant Ise.

"Lieutenant Ise?" Nemu asked. It was unusual for someone to talk to her, let alone touch her. Nanao nodded with a smile.

"Yes Lieutenant. I need to talk to you for a few minutes if that's alright," she asked politely, never letting up on the smile. Nemu thought about this. The meeting ended early, so she had time to spare before getting back to her Master.

"That is acceptable Lieutenant Ise," the artificial shinigami replied, a breeze ruffling her hair. Nanao took a deep breath.

"Nemu, listen. There's a lot of people concerned about you, such as me, Captain Kyoraku, and Captain Ukitake. We're concerned about the way Captain Kurotsuchi treats you. You're lucky your body can take so much, but even you must have a limit," Nanao said softly. Nemu was surprised for a moment, but quickly regained her composure.

"Lieutenant Ise, Captain Kurotsuchi gave me life and a purpose. Therefore I am in his debt eternally, and because he created me we can do whatever we wishes with me," Nemu said flatly. Nanao was taken aback at the girl's reply. How could she be happy with that kind of existence?

"Nemu, think of it this way. Captain Kurotsuchi is like your father, yes?" The other girl nodded. "Well a father shouldn't treat his daughter like the way Mayuri Kurotsuchi does. He's stabbed you, cut you, beaten you, blasted you with kido, and probably countless other things! It's not right that you should suffer like that!" Nanao shouted the last part, getting angry. Nemu shook her head.

"Lieutenant Ise, this is just pity. I am tool, I don't need pity. I am happy in my current role as Lieutenant of Squad 12. My Captain gives me purpose, and that is all I need. I understand that most shinigami have a strong sense of morality, but those morals only apply to humans and shinigami. I am neither," Nemu finished, green eyes devoid of emotion. Nanao stared at her with her mouth open.

"Nemu, it doesn't matter how you came to be, you're still a person! You have emotions, and a personality, and you have hopes and dreams. That makes you the same as any natural born person, trust me," Nanao replied, beginning to get frantic. Again Nemu shook her head.

"Master Mayuri says that emotions are for fools. I have no hopes or dreams other than to serve Captain Kurotsuchi," Nemu said flatly, leaving Nanao speechless.

"Goodbye Lieutenant Ise, I must return to the SRDI now," the girl said, before turning around and making her way towards Mayuri's fortress. Nanao stood there, feeling useless. She stared at Nemu's retreating form for a few minutes, before making her way back to her barracks.

**-o0o-**

Nemu was full of thoughts as she walked back to the SRDI labs. Yet another person had given her pity she did not need, because they didn't understand her unique situation.

_Why can't they just see that I am content with my existence?_

Nemu walked through the narrow streets of the Sereitei before coming out to one of the many squares around the fortress. The square was a junction with four roads coming off it, and the square itself had a small pond and a few stone benches amongst some greenery. The pond even had koi in it.

As Nemu walked through the square, she was spotted by Captain Ukitake who was relaxing on a bench looking at the pond.

"Hey, Lieutenant Kurotsuchi!" he yelled making his way over to her. She stopped, mindful of how much time she had to reach the SRDI.

"Yes Captain?" she asked patiently. He stopped in front of her, with a smile.

"I just wanted to talk. Do you want me to accompany you back to the SRDI?" he asked with a friendly grin. She looked at him, surprised. There was a long pause before Nemu finally responded.

"If you wish," she replied and the two began walking. They walked in silence before Nemu spoke.

"Captain Ukitake, I am guessing that you are the one who sent Lieutenant Ise to talk to me earlier?" she asked, stunning Ukitake momentarily.

"Well, yes. Me and Captain Kyoraku sent her," he replied, not sure where the green-eyed girl was going with all this. Nemu stopped and faced the Captain.

"Captain Ukitake, I realise that two days ago was the first time you had witnessed me and my Captain's interactions. But I will tell you what I tell all of the other people who show pity- I don't need it. In fact, this is almost what I told Nanao Ise. I am happy in my purpose serving Master Mayuri. If I wasn't a disappointment he wouldn't be angry," she said, causing Ukitake to reel, unsure how to reply. He gathered himself.

"But Nemu, what about your feelings? What about you?" he asked. She looked him straight in the eye, green into brown.

"Captain Kurotsuchi says feelings are for fools, and as for myself I share traits with him because of his role in my creation. I am not my own person," she replied, causing Ukitake to frown.

"But Nemu, your Captain shows feelings all the time- anger at you, joy when he discovers something, that kind of thing. When he told you that he was being a hypocrite," Ukitake said, a bit more angrily than he had intended. Nemu's eyes widened, surprised, train of thought interrupted.

"But…Captain Kuro…," she began before Ukitake interrupted her.

"And Nemu- you are your own person. I heard about you and your compassion for that wounded quincy, even if it was because he failed to kill Mayuri. Compassion is something that Captain Kurotsuchi lacks, and the simple fact that you two are different makes you a person. Kurotsuchi doesn't even care for you, his own daughter. So why should you care for him?" the Captain continued, and Nemu looked at her feet.

'_The Captain is right Nemu,'_ the male voice in her head chipped in, causing Nemu to look up at Ukitake's brown eyes and kind face.

'_C'mon Nemu…Just open your eyes to the truth,'_ the female voice said, which surprised Nemu given the distance between her and the SRDI building. To Ukitake it looked like the girl was fighting an internal battle. Nemu gathered her resolve.

"I am happy with my life. Master Mayuri created me, which makes me forever in his debt. I don't expect you to understand Captain Ukitake," she replied softly. Ukitake shook his head.

"Your life? Nemu, currently you don't have a life. You just _exist_. And that isn't right that someone as innocent as you. That man has no right to do that to you," he pressed on. Nemu looked back at the ground, sadness seeping into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Captain Ukitake, but I am… no innocent person. And since I'm an artificial soul, ethics like that don't apply to me…," she whispered.

"That doesn't matter. Look at the substitute soul reaper. One of his companions is an artificial soul, and he's treated as a person. Like the way you should be," Ukitake continued, causing Nemu to look back up at him, and he gazed upon the years of repressed emotions in eyes that struggled with her loyalty to Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

_'That's a good example he picked. People do care about artificial souls, and you're no different from any shinigami in the Sereitei_,' the female voice said. Nemu internally shut them out and looked out at Captain Ukitake.

"Captain…I'm sorry, but I have to be back at the SRDI...," she replied softly, and his eyes widened.

"No stay a little longer-," he began, but he was too late. The girl shunpo'd away. Ukitake looked at the space where she had been standing and cursed.

**SRDI**  
_You and your compassion._

_People do care about artificial souls.___

_You're no different from any shinigami in the Sereitei._

Nemu's mind was overloaded with these thoughts as they clashed with her ingrained loyalty to Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Should I have left Captain Ukitake back there?" She wondered out loud as she made her way to the main lab, nodding to Akon as she moved past. She moved into the dark lab which was lit only by the computer screens.

The first thing she saw was her Captain idly spinning on his chair, and as she approached he spun around to face her.

"Nemu you insolent whore, you're late!" The pale captain barked, golden eyes alight. Nemu bowed her head.

"I'm sorry Master. I was on my back but Captain Ukitake wished to speak to me," Nemu replied apologetically. Mayuri got off his chair and approached his lieutenant. He then swung at her, his hand meeting her cheek. Nemu straightened up and looked at her captain, cheek red.

"Don't make excuses! Why would a Captain wish to speak to the likes of you? I only do because I have to," Mayuri replied angrily. Nemu didn't know what to say and instead kept quiet. Mayuri looked over her with his pitiless golden eyes.

"Well then, we've work to do Nemu," he said to the lieutenant, who nodded meekly. Her mind was someplace else, still trying to work out why Ukitake and Nanao were concerned about her. She'd had talks like this before, but Ukitake had left her with more questions than answers. She had never felt so incapable in her entire life, and it was causing her work to be sloppy and careless.

"Nemu! That's the second boiling tube you've broken, you dullard!"

"Nemu! Are you even listening to me?"

She didn't even really pay attention to Mayuri's cruel barking as she cleaned up another spill. Eventually he got fed up and brought Akon in to her work, throwing his lieutenant into her room with enough force to smash her shoulder against the wall. She didn't get up and instead stared at the floor for the rest of the night, still struggling to comprehend such illogical thoughts from the people around her.

**-o0o-**

"Well, Jushiro? What did she say?" Kyoraku asked when his friend returned, causing Ukitake to sigh.

"Well, she flash-stepped away and left me there," he said, sitting down beside the 8th's Captain, who chuckled.

"You have such a way with women, Jushiro," he said, pouring himself more sake. Ukitake grunted.

"Well, I might have given her a case of information overload. I could tell she was pretty distressed when she left. I might have caused to feel emotions she's never had before," he replied, and Kyoraku nodded, readjusting his hat to keep the sun off his face.

"I said about her value and I even mentioned that Ichigo Kurosaki's friend is an artificial soul, which was just before she left," Ukitake continued

"She's probably never had anyone say such strongly positive things to her, cause ol' clown-face certainly doesn't, and everyone else seems to be slightly uncomfortable around her," Kyoraku replied.

"I'll see if I can catch her again sometime. Hopefully she hasn't told Mayuri about what I said, otherwise he might get angry and hurt her, or come after me," Ukitake replied. Kyoraku nodded, sighing.

"In any case Jushiro, we've got our work cut out for us if we want to help that girl get away from Mayuri," he said.

"We've got to do it Shun. Maybe we can get Retsu to help us?" Ukitake suggested, referring to their close friend and fellow captain. Kyoraku nodded.

"She'll give good advice, and I bet she sees Mayuri's handiwork whenever Nemu comes for treatment," he replied.

"It's settled then. We'll ask Retsu to help, and then we'll get a proper plan together," Ukitake said with determination, his friend nodding.

_Somehow we'll help you, Nemu Kurotsuchi. Somehow we will get you away from him, so you don't have to suffer anymore. I swear it, we'll save you._

**And so that's chapter 2, hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Kurotsuchi gets mad

**Limits of the Soul**

**Chapter 3- Kurotsuchi gets mad**

**Slightly late update, but I've been busy at Comic-Con and doing other things, so haven't had much time to write.**

**Italics- thoughts**

-o0o-

It was a cloudy day in the Soul Society. A few raindrops fell, but the day was still fairly warm. Kyoraku and Ukitake, having decided to get Captain Unohana's help, were making their way to the 4th division's barracks to meet with their close friend. Ukitake doubted that Unohana would refuse them. Nemu was probably in the fourth's medical ward more than anyone else, perhaps excepting Ukitake himself with his lung disease.

When the two captains reached the door, they found that the hospital was a hive of activity, with shinigami running around carrying stretchers holding several badly wounded people. From their white coats the captains realized that they were from the 12th. At the front desk the captains spotted Unohana's lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, who was rummaging through stacks of papers frantically.

"Isane?" Ukitake asked, causing the tall girl to jump. She looked up to see the two captains smiling at her. They were common visitors to the fourth, owing to Ukitake's terminal illness and also the fact that the two were close friends with Captain Unohana.

"Oh! Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku. You surprised me," she said, catching her breath as she set a stack of papers down on the desk, next to three other equally large stacks all labelled 'Gotei 13 medical records'.

"What's with all the commotion?" Kyoraku asked, and Isane gave a worried sigh.

"There was an explosion at the SRDI about twenty minutes ago. Some kind of kido-based bomb. It blew a hole through the side of the building and killed three people, and there are loads of others who were very badly injured," Isane said with mournful eyes, thinking about the three shinigami who died.

"Where's Captain Unohana?" Ukitake asked after glancing around. Isane pointed to a door a few feet away.

"She's in there, and she's trying to contact any Captain Kurotsuchi so he can tell us the bomb's composition so we can treat the wounded better, but she's having no luck," the silver-haired lieutenant replied, taking out another pile of medical files.

"What about Lieutenant Kurotsuchi? Where is she?" Kyoraku asked worriedly. Isane sighed.

"I'm afraid Nemu was very close to the bomb when it detonated," Isane said, before seeing the looks of the Captains. She panicked and worriedly added, "But she's alive! Any other person would have died, but thanks to the Lieutenant's enhanced durability, she survived, although she is very badly injured and on life support," Isane replied. The two captains nodded.

"Then who is in command of the twelfth at the moment?" Ukitake asked. Isane shook her head.

"The twelfth's third seat, Akon, is being treated for moderate injuries, meaning that both he and the lieutenant are out of action. Making thing worse is the fact that Captain Kurotsuchi is not replying to Captain Unohana, meaning that the twelfth's top chain of command is broken," Isane continued.

"Captain Kurotsuchi is still not responding," a soft voice said, and the three looked around to see Captain Unohana approach with a frown on her face.

"Isane, continue trying to find the twelfth's medical records," the healer orders, receiving a 'yes ma'am' from her lieutenant.

"Retsu, what's wrong?" Ukitake asked causing the female captain's frown to intensify.

"Since Mayuri doesn't see my division as necessary he doesn't really send us important medical files about his subordinates, which is making it difficult to treat some of them. In addition no one is currently in command of the twelfth so my relief teams still at the SRDI have no officer to help them," Unohana replied wearily, lamenting the fact that Mayuri always caused her trouble one way or another. Ukitake nodded, acknowledging that Unohana also had contempt for Mayuri Kurotsuchi, although she would never openly show it.

"Retsu, we have a favour to ask when you're less busy," he said, and Kyoraku grunted in agreement. Unohana raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how long that will be. More wounded shinigami keep coming in from the SRDI, which means that I don't have a lot of free time," she replied. The two male captains nodded in understanding.

"In the meantime could you inform us of Lieutenant Kurotsuchi's condition? It's important," Kyoraku asked, and Ukitake nodded in agreement.

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi is currently stable. The blast gave her a concussion and she has broken her leg. In addition there was some shrapnel embedded in her lung, causing the organ to collapse. Finally, she appears to have suffered blunt force trauma to the head. Fortunately, her enhanced durability and accelerated healing rate means that she'll be out of my care in about a week I'd say," the healer replied, noticing the relieved expressions of her friends.

"Retsu…Could her see her please? It's very important that we do," Ukitake asked softly, causing Unohana to blink with slight surprise. Since when did Jushiro and Shunsui care about Nemu?

"If you say it's important, then I'll take you to her since her life is no longer in danger. But, I must warn you to take it easy with her. She may not even be awake yet," Unohana replied.

"Yes, that's okay, could you take us to her?" Kyoraku requested, and the 4th division captain motioned for them to follow her down a corridor to the life-support ward. Shinigami parted way and bowed to the three respected captains as they passed.

"Nemu is one of the more unfortunate cases we see here at the 4th," Unohana said as the trio walked, causing Kyoraku and Ukitake to exchange glances as Unohana continued, "I see her about one or two times a month, and it's the same every time. She usually has a wide range of injuries, from stab wounds to acid burns. From what little information I could get from her, she only comes here when she feels that her injuries are more serious than she can handle. She never tells me the circumstances which caused the wounds, but it is clear that her Captain is responsible," she finished with a hint of anger.

"That's what our favour involved Retsu. We wanna get Nemu away from ol' clown face, either replacing him as Captain or transferring her to another division," Kyoraku replied. Unohana stopped and faced him.

"That's a very noble goal you two have, but have you considered both the difficulties and consequences of such a task? Firstly, Nemu has serious mental blocks regarding Mayuri which will be difficult to overcome. Secondly, replacing Mayuri as Captain would involve killing or seriously injuring him, which I'm not sure Nemu is capable of at her current level," the healer said as the three started walking again. Ukitake shook his head.

"I and Lieutenant Ise have both spoken to her regarding Mayuri, with mixed results. When she left me I could tell that she was having an internal battle with what I said and her ingrained loyalty to that monster," Ukitake replied, lacing the last word with venom.

"And Retsu, defeating your former captain is a way to take their position," Kyoraku added, causing Unohana to shake her head.

"You are forgetting that at least 200 witnesses must also be present, and I think that Nemu wouldn't fight her captain in front of so many. I think that the Captain's aptitude test would be the right method for her, although she would need a Bankai. Given that she would most likely need a bankai to defeat Mayuri, this may be the best option," she replied as the three came up on a door, and Unohana turned to face her friends.

"This is her room, you two can go in. If she's awake try not to cause her stress. We'll resume this conversation later. In the meantime I have to go and finish my work with the 12th. Enjoy the rest of your day," Unohana said, before bowing to her friends and walking off down the corridor.

The two captains looked at the retreating figure of their long-time friend before opening the door and making their way into the fairly spacious hospital room.

The room contained a bed flanked by several life support machines, and beside these were several comfortable looking chairs with a small table, with a small bonsai tree resting on it. Ukitake had seen rooms like these many times, as had Kyoraku when he had come to see his friend when he was having frequent attacks.

The beeps of the machines filled the room as the two captains gazed upon Nemu as she lay unconscious, a breathing mask over her face as her chest rose and fell haphazardly. Kyoraku sat down in one of the chairs, and pulled a jug of sake from his robes.

"Shunsui, is this really the place?" Ukitake said quietly, trying not to wake the lieutenant. His friend shrugged as he drank directly from the jug.

"Well Jushiro, we've agreed between ourselves out of nowhere to help a young girl escape her poor quality of life. I think we should drink to success," Kyoraku replied with a grin. Ukitake rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you should wait until we actually succeed then, because I don't think this will be easy," he replied, earning another shrug from his closest friend. They both looked back over at Nemu.

"Poor girl. At least ol' clown face didn't do it to her this time," Kyoraku said softly. Ukitake sighed.

"You heard what Retsu said, that Nemu is here often. Not all of those hospital visits have been accidents," he replied.

"Probably none. Mayuri sure likes to do a number on her," Kyoraku replied, putting the small jug of sake back into his kimono.

"We'll get her out of it. It may take time, but I'm confident we can do it."

The two captains were suddenly interrupted by a sharp intake of air as Nemu jolted awake.

-o0o-

"Nemu you dullard! Pay attention!" Mayuri snapped up to Nemu as she she stood at the crane controls above him.

"Yes, Master Mayuri," she replied softy, although her captain was right. She wasn't paying attention to the large kido-based explosive currently dangling on the end of a crane.

Her mind was still plauged with what Capain Ukitake had said, and it was starting to impede her work, causing her to make mistakes. If anything went wrong, the huge bomb she was moving around in the SRDI's warehouse would explode, and half the building could be destroyed.

'Nemu, when are you going to admit that Ukitake is right?' The internal male voice inquired. Nemu paid it no attention.

'Seriously Nemu, you really need to,' the female joined in, and again Nemu ignored it as she swung the bomb around and began to lower it to it's new resting site.

'Nemu, are you even listening?'

'Nemu, don't ignore us.'

'Don't make us yell, it'll give you a headache.'

'Nemuuuuu?'

Finally Nemu uncharacteristically twitched with annoyance, subjugating those mental voices of hers. Unfortunately the 'twitch' caused her hand to press the 'release' button on the crane, sending the unstable prototype bomb falling towards the ground. Nemu panicked.

At this close range, she would be incinerated. There was no time to run. No time to erect a barrier. No time even cry out. A bright light enveloped her, leading to darkness.

-o0o-

When Nemu awoke, she was lying on her back on cold stone, looking up at a blue sky.

"Where am I?" She asked out loud, before realizing that she was on a city street, although utterly lifeless.

Standing up she looked around to see only desolation. The roads were cracked and covered in patches of grass. Statues and other edifices were slowly crumbling, being consumed by nature. The buildings reminded her of a picture she had once seen of a living world mega city named Tokyo, but the skyscrapers towering around her were shadows of the buildings in that city. The futuristic architecture, quite unlike anything in the soul society save the SRDI, was tarnished and forgotten. Some of the spires had trees growing out of their glass and metal superstructures, others had collapsed onto each other, and some simply were draped with vines, choked by reclaiming nature.

Nemu did not show any outward sign of fear or confusion, although internally she had no idea where she was or how she got there. Was this reincarnation?

The scientist in her drove her for answers. She tentatively walked towards the nearest skyscraper a few dozen yards away, footsteps echoing against the ghostly monoliths around her.

Approaching the lobby of the enormous shell, she gently pushed the glass doors open. The aged hinges protested but gave way, and Nemu found herself in an expansive, dusty lobby.

Books lay on the floor, discarded. Once elegant furniture was dirty and rotten, and vines draped down from the floor above through holes in the ceiling. Nemu heard metallic moans, guessing that the aging superstructure of the building was struggling to support the enormous weight of the many floors above.

Reasoning that, if this was in fact a lobby, that there would be a reception desk, she made her way towards what could only be a reception- a large desk near what looked like elevators.

Approaching the desk, she noticed computers and books resting on it. The long dead computer screens gave her no information about what this place was, and the lettering in the books was faded and hard to make out. Realizing that she would find nothing here, Nemu made her way over to the other side of the lobby.

There was a large fountain full of stinking, stagnant water, and the walls around it were draped with vines.

Spotting some colour behind the plants, Nemu tentatively pulled the creepers down wall by wall, revealing a beautiful, if tarnished, work of art. Details paintings of koi and waterfalls adorned the walls, and of a beautiful glittering city, which Nemu took to be the dead city she was currently in. But the final painting sent a shiver down her spine, something she had never felt before. She couldn't comprehend what was in front of her.

The largest painting, was of her. A painting of her wearing a red kimono and smiling with a small wave. Nemu stared at the painting with confusion.

"What..." She began, but was interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"Hiya, Nemu. Figured it out yet?"

-o0o-

Nemu whirled around, looking for the man who owned the voice which she recognized as the man who spoke in her mind. She couldn't make out anyone amongst the dusty furniture and tables, even with her enhanced vision.

"Hey, don't worry Nemu,"the voice continued. Nemu stopped looking around, but remained alert.

"Where am I ?" She asked, not expecting a reply, which she quickly got.

"Nemu, all shinigami have 'inner worlds' as I'm sure you're aware. This is yours," said the disembodied voice. That shocked Nemu internally. She had never been here before.

"Normally this place is accessed in a time of great need or when the soul is seriously injured. You are injured, but I've brought you here to show the damage that your lifestyle is inflicting on your soul," the voice continued, and Nemu found herself suddenly standing on top of a mountain overlooking the abandoned city. Despite their state, the ruined skyscrapers still glittered in the sunlight.

"When you were born, this city was full of life. It was prosperous and content. But every day since, Mayuri's cruelty has poisoned this place. The people died slowly, and the buildings fell into ruin. Nemu, you may think that you are content with servitude to that man, but sub-consciously your soul is not content. It's being suppressed by your ingrained loyalty to Mayuri and his indoctrination, but it's really in turmoil," the voice continued.

Nemu shook her head frantically.

"I'm sorry, but you're wrong. I am completely satisfied with my existence," she replied, defending her captain.

"Then why have Captain Ukitake's words had such an impact on you?" The voice replied, almost smugly. Nemu couldn't answer.

"Because your soul agrees with him Nemu, even if you refuse to accept it," it continued, and Nemu found herself again remembering the words the kind captain had said to her. Still, it was all so confusing.

"If this is my inner world, then I'm assuming that you must be the manifestation of my zanpakuto?"She asked.

"You're somewhat right about that, and somewhat wrong. There is more of me, but I am a part of your zanpakuto. I will explain more later, I have to leave," the voice replied, alarming Nemu.

"Wait! I've still got questions to ask you, don't go!" she uncharacteristically yelled, but it was too late as she was plucked from the desolation of her inner world.

-o0o-

Nemu snapped up, disorientated.

"Jushiro, she's awake!"

"Not so loud Shun! She may be confused, don't startle her."

Nemu turned her head towards the familiar voices, noticing Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku. Nemu looked at them quietly.

"Hey there Nem, how ya feeling?" Kyoraku asked. Nemu blinked at the unexpected nickname, before deciding to reply.

"Your concern is not necessary Captain. I believe that I am alright and able to return to work at the SRDI," she replied, causing the two captains to raise their eyebrows. Nemu went to get up, but found Captain Ukitake's hand on her shoulder pushing her gently back into her bed.

"Rest, Nemu. That was a pretty big bomb y'know, and you're not fully healed," Ukitake said.

"Captain, I have noticed this pattern in what you say to me. You and Captain Kyoraku show me concern befitting a friend or family member, but I am neither. In fact, I barely know you, and you barely know me. So why do you show me so much concern?" Nemu asked, not batting an eyelid. Ukitake was silent for a moment, before replying.

"Nemu, me and Shunsui are Captains. We swear to defend all souls, and not just the souls in the Human World. You are a soul, _not_ an artificial one at that, and you deserve the same rights as me and Shun. We may be the first to help you other than Captain Unohana, but we've sworn to see this through until you are away from Captain Kurotsuchi, even if you think you should stay. Humans have a term for your situation- Stockholm Syndrome, when a captive bonds with a captor. You can move past this and be happier," Ukitake replied, the last part quiet. At first Nemu couldn't think of anything to say back. When she began to think of a reply, her train of thought was interrupted by commotion outside the room.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, I must deny you access to that room!" a voice that sounded like Isane yelled.

"A mere lieutenant cannot deny ME anything! Get out of my way!" Mayuri's raspy voice replied. There was a thud and Kurotsuchi kicked the door down.

"Nemu! Get up this instant and come back to work!" he snapped, and the girl was about to comply when Ukitake and Kyoraku stood up.

"Ain't gonna happen, Mayuri," Kyorku said with a grin, and Ukitake nodded in agreement. At this, whatever remaing shred of patience Mayuri Kurotsuchi had was vaporized.

"She is MY lieutenant, and I will do what I want with her! Get out of my way!" the pale Captain snapped aggressively. Ukitake shook his head, and Mayuri took a step closer.

"It is a crime to interfere with another division, and after interrupting that execution you two are on thin ice already!" he bellowed. Ukitake and Kyoraku placed their hands on the hilts of their swords as Mayuri took another step forward.

"Do you seriously intend to draw your swords against another Captain? That is high treason, and it is my duty to destroy traitors!" he yelled, placing his hand on Ashisogi Jizo, shaking with rage. Before he could draw the sword however, he was interrupted by a soft voice.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, I ask that you leave before you cause an incident," came the voice of Captain Unohana as she walked into the room, ever-present smile on her face.

"You don't give orders to me!" Mayuri spat, turning to face her. Unohana's expression did not change.

"Captain, you said that it is a crime to interfere with another division. At this moment, you are interfering with the Foruth, which you should remember that I command. Nemu is in my care, therefore she is my division's business," Unohana said, the smile staying strong. Mayrui was practically convulsing with rage.

Seeing that three captains who were all skilled at kido and swordsmanship were stopping him, Mayuri backed down.

"Don't think that this is over you bastards! I'll be back to retrieve that stupid doll you've attached yourself to soon, and I suggest that you do not stand in my way again!" the clown-like captain screeched before running out, Unohana moving aside to let the man flee.

At this, Ukitake and Kyoraku relaxed, hands leaving hilts. Nemu was relieved that there hadn't been a fight. As she watched the three Captains talk, Nemu felt an unusual feeling at having been defended. She hadn't thought it necessary, but now she was puzzled that she seemed happy that Mayuri hadn't taken her. But why?

For once, Nemu Kurotsuchi felt glad that she wasn't with her father.

**We'll see how this goes next chapter, thanks for reading. **


	4. Spirits and Confessions

**Limits of the Soul ch4- Spirits and Confessions**

**Extended chapter, because I'm a nice guy.**

**In response to Krazyfanfiction1, I've got something planned for Nemu's shikai that should make her stand out a bit and give her something unique, it should be revealed soon.**

**Many thanks to both Krazy and Antex for the kind reviews.**

**Italics= Zanpakuto speech **

It had been a week since the incident in the Fourth Division's medical ward, and Nemu had returned to work with her Captain, despite protests from Ukitake, Kyōraku and Unohana. Nevertheless, the girl continued to work diligently, though she found that she was enjoying her work much less than she had before. Currently she and Mayuri were performing an experiment involving giving shinigami reishi absorption powers, which Mayuri had been fixated with since his encounter with the Quincy Ishida.

"I still can't believe the nerve of those other captains, attaching themselves to some useless puppet?" Mayuri ranted as he worked. Nemu said nothing.

"I mean, seriously? You have all the likability of cholera my doll, and yet people actually WANT to be around you? I only put up with it because I have to y'know," he continued, placing some glowing vials on his desk. Nemu again said nothing. Mayuri continued his rant.

"Anyway, they backed down before they could plant any foolish ideas in your impressionable mind, am I correct?" He said with a raised eyebrow, golden eyes boring into his second-in-command.

"Yes, Master Mayuri," Nemu replied, although internally her reply was different. 'They have put ideas in my head, and... I don't think that they are necessarily foolish'. Mayuri smirked and turned back to his work.

"It would be so much bother to create another assistant, even one that had fewer flaws than you. You would rather die later, rather than sooner, correct?" Mayuri chuckled, and for some reason this put Nemu on edge.

'Strange... I have heard that threat before, and it was never caused me worry.'

The rest of her work day was less eventful. She dodged a vial of acid Mayuri threw at her, and got cut for her effort.

_'Business as usual,'_ came the male voice, which had something to do with her locked-up zanpakutō. Nemu ignored it, and went to her quarters. It was late at night, and the moon was visible in the clear night sky. The only light in the room came from the white disk which dominated the black skies.

Nemu slipped off her short-skirted kosote, enjoying the cool breeze from the open window. It felt good against her pale skin, a feeling she rarely felt due to being inside a lab all day. She then put on her white sleeping robes, and settled into bed, giving in last thought to Captains Ukitake and Kyōraku before falling asleep, and how they had defended her last week.

-o0o-

Dawn was breaking over the Seireitei, and Captain Ukitake had awakened to watch the sunrise. He sat on his porch wrapped in his kimono, watching as the clouds on the horizon gradually became more scarlet. It was likely that he was the only one awake in the division, as even Kiyone and Sentarō couldn't keep fighting without rest.

As the sun rose, Ukitake found that his mind had drifted to Nemu again. Recently she had been on his mind a lot, ever since the incident involving Mayuri and division four.

Ukitake had come up with a new idea to persuade Nemu. He was going to make some excuse to Mayuri that he needed Nemu to perform maintenance on the Senkaimon the thirteenth was tasked with guarding. This would last for a week, but was really so that he could help Nemu make a choice and understand her situation better, and maybe even examine her powers.

So, at about 10am Ukitake sent Kiyone and Sentarō around to the SRDI to fetch the lieutenant, hoping that Mayuri would not be suspicious or cause a fuss. If he went as far as to harm the two third seats, Ukitake had no issues introducing the man to Sōgyo No Kotowari.

-o0o-

Nemu was awakened by loud arguing outside her window.

"Sentarō, you moron! You speak to him first!"

"No way! Captain Ukitake prefers me, so I have to come back in one piece!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Nemu sighed, noticing that it was unusually late in the morning. Normally Mayuri woke her up at 7am, but it was nearly 10.30 now.

'That's probably because your bastard captain is so fixated on that reishi absorption experiment that he hasn't slept for days,' came the voice of her zanpakutō, or part of it anyway. Nemu ignored him as per usual, wondering what all the noise was. It seemed to have stopped.

Just as Nemu finished getting dressed, the loud and boisterous voices continued, although this time they were inside the building. Nemu slid on her white gloves and made her out towards the lab to see what all the noise was about.

It wasn't difficult to find the source of noise- she could hear it even through the thick concrete walls of the lab complex. Nemu rounded a corner to find the two third seats of the thirteenth division, Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki, talking to her Captain, who was sitting at his desk and looking at the two third seats distantly.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, SIR! Captain Ukitake requests that Lieutenant Kurotsuchi is moved to the Thirteenth for one week to assist in repairs to the Senkaimon!" Sentarō barked, all in one breath. Kiyone frantically nodded. Mayuri raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"I think not! I need Nemu for my research at the moment," Mayuri replied, placing a pale hand over his face, which was adorned with bags under his eyes. Kiyone and Sentarō both repressed shudders at his face, which was even worse looking than normal.

"But sir, it's urgent! The Senkaimon needs to be repaired right away, and your division has the tools and the people qualified to handle them," Kiyone countered, causing Mayuri to grunt.

"I'll send you Akon," he replied.

"No sir, it has to be Nemu! There needs to be a survey in the dangai precipice world, and...uh...hollows could attack, that's why we need a lieutenant!" Sentarō shot back, causing Nemu to resist the urge to face palm at such an awful excuse. Mayuri sighed.

"If it will get you to go away and leave me in peace, I suppose I can give you Nemu for one week," he replied, befitting turning back to his work. The two third seats grinned, before spotting Nemu.

"Go and get your things, Nemu," Kiyone said, and Nemu obliged, although beginning to get confused. She then followed the third seats out of the SRDI and towards the Thirteenth's barracks.

"Why does Captain Ukitake need to see me for an entire week? I was monitoring the Senkaimon yesterday, and there was nothing wrong with it," Nemu asked as the three walked. She carried a small bag with her, containing two kosotes, her sleeping robes and a spare pair of gloves.

"Yeah well, Captain Ukitake kind of made that up," Kiyone replied sheepishly.

"Truthfully, we actually don't know what he wants," Sentarō added. This puzzled Nemu, but she rationally assumed that it would be something to do with 'helping' her.

They arrived at the barracks, and the third seats brought Nemu into Captain Ukitake's office and departed.

"Hey, Nemu. How are you? I hope that you're feeling better since the last time we spoke," The resident captain asked jovially. Nemu raised an eyebrow.

"Captain Ukitake, there is nothing wrong with the Senkaimon," she said bluntly, causing Ukitake to nearly fall over. He ran a hand through his hair awkwardly.

"Well, I kind of made that up to bring you here for a week," Ukitake replied with a small smile. Nemu again raised an eyebrow.

"I don't understand, what will I be doing then?" She asked, causing Ukitake to grin.

"Shunsui's away on patrol in the Rukongai, so that leaves me to help you out," the old captain replied.

"Help me out? Captain Ukitake, I am not in need of any assistance," Nemu countered and Ukitake sighed.

"You may think that Nemu, but me and Captains Kyōraku and Unohana think so. Sooner or later Mayuri Kurotsuchi is going to kill you and we're not about to let that happen. I trust that you remember what happened last week?"

Nemu did remember how the three captains had stood up to Mayuri Kurotsuchi, all for her sake.

'Listen to him, Nemu.'

"It's not a problem if I were to die, Captain Ukitake. My master would replace me, and it is a simple as that," Nemu said in monotone, causing Ukitake's smile to fade.

"But that doesn't mean that you WANT to die, Nemu. Do you...want to die?" Ukitake replied solemnly. This derailed Nemu's mind. Now that she thought about it, and with prodding from her zanpakutō...

She didn't want to die. She wanted to live, even in servitude.

Nemu was quiet for a moment, before looking up at Captain Ukitake with a sad gleam in her eyes.

"I...I'm not sure. If I died to give my master a better servant, I should be happy...but now that I think about it, I...don't want to die like that," the girl replied softly, emotion creeping into the normal monotone, surprising the captain.

"Nemu...you're very young, and it would be a tragic waste of life for you die so soon," Ukitake said gently, causing Nemu to look at the ground.

"I'm not sure I have a life to lose, Captain. I don't think I even have a soul to be reincarnated..." Nemu said, trailing of at the last part. She was surprised to find Ukitake's hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up into the eyes of the captain.

"Don't think like that Nemu. Of course you have a soul, all of us do," Ukitake said softly, aware that he was very close to her.

"Do you...want to die, sir?" Nemu asked, taking Ukitake aback.

"Truth be told, despite this awful illness I have, I don't want to die Nemu... I don't want to cause my friends and family pain, and I enjoy life," the captain answered honestly. Nemu nodded.

"But Captain, you are surrounded by friends and family, who will help you even on your deathbed...I'll die quietly, by myself," she replied, and Ukitake was surprised to see a tear running down her cheek.

The captain couldn't find a reply, as the girl was right- he would die surrounded by caring relatives and co-workers. Retsu, Shunsui, Nanao, Sentarō and Kiyone would look after him until he died. Unless he stepped in, Nemu would die alone. When he thought about it he had already noticed this. On the many occasions that he had seen Nemu in the Fourth's medical wards, he had never seen a single visitor for her, not one person showing that they cared, whereas Ukitake always had visitors and gifts. It was a sad truth, but Nemu was right.

He looked at her sadly. Her pale features were beginning to become stained with tears as her eyes shimmered as she stood there, quietly crying. Ukitake felt bad- had he piled on too much at once?

He just looked at her as she looked at the floor, teardrops falling into the wooden surface. So, he acted on instinct and pulled the girl into a hug, wrapping his arms around in her in a friendly embrace.

Nemu took in a sharp intake of air as Ukitake held her. She had never been embraced before, and was unsure how to act. Out of instinct, she rested her head on his shoulder and began to gently sob, caught off guard by strong emotions she had never felt before.

Ukitake felt her heartbeat as she wept into his haori, letting out years of pent-up emotion. Her body shook and her breathing was uneven, but still Ukitake held her, fairly unsure of what to do. He very rarely had to comfort a distressed shinigami, let alone a woman.

After a few minutes, Nemu stopped crying, but the two still held the embrace for about another minute. Nemu felt warm and safe in his arms, and felt like she was actually wanted, just like she had felt in the medical ward, only stronger. Ukitake felt unusually content as he held the girl.

Eventually, the two broke apart and faced each other, both blushing, though Nemu much more so than Ukitake.

"I'm sorry Captain," Nemu said softly, causing Ukitake to cock his head inquisitively.

"Sorry for what, Nemu?" The captain asked gently. Nemu looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry I'm so...weak," the girl said sadly, causing Ukitake's eyebrows to rise.

"Admitting what you just said takes a lot of strength Nemu... Don't worry about it," he replied, causing Nemu to look up give what looked like a ghost of a smile, green eyes still melancholic but somewhat happier.

"Nemu...I have something very important to ask of you..." Ukitake said. Nemu had no clue what he meant.

"What could it be, Captain?" she asked. Ukitake took a deep breath. What he was about to tell her could shake her even more than she already was.

"Nemu...me and Shunsui think that you should take Mayuri Kurotsuchi's place as captain of the twelfth division, and head of the SRDI." At this Nemu blinked a few times in confusion.

"Captain Ukitake, I don't see why that would be necessary. My captain has no desire to step down from either of those positions, and I would be useless without my master," Nemu replied. Ukitake shook his head.

"No Nemu... Me and Shunsui think that it would be best if you stood up to Mayuri and took the position by defeating him," Ukitake continued. Nemu shook her head at the unthinkable thought.

"I could never harm my master. I owe him my very existence," Nemu replied, slipping into the usual monotone much to Ukitake's dismay.

"Nemu...I think that if you just see how good life can be without his oppression, you won't want to return to such a life," the captain continued, causing Nemu to uncharacteristically sigh.

_'Come on Nemu...I think that you should do this. It may seem daunting, and I know you don't want to think of Mayuri as a bad guy, but sooner or later he WILL kill you. Couple this with misery inflicted on your soul, pain you choose to ignore...you said earlier that you didn't want to die alone, and this is the only way you can achieve this goal,'_ the zanpakutō stated. Ukitake looked at Nemu with reassuring eyes.

"Nemu...I agree that this does sound a bit drastic, and that I've placed I on you suddenly, but I'm asking that you do this for your own sake. I could have got you transferred to another division, but your skills belong in the SRDI and the Twelfth," he said gently, and Nemu waged an internal battle.

"Can you give me time to think about it?" Nemu asked quietly, and Ukitake nodded in understanding.

"Of course Nemu. Anyways I brought you here for a week in order to show you what being in a division with people who care feels like, and to help you make some friends," the captain continued. Nemu gave him an inquisitive look.

"Friends?" she asked, reminding Ukitake that she was lacking in experience at friendship.

"Yes Nemu... I want to show what friendship and acceptance are- and since this is one of the more laid back divisions full of good people, I thought this would be the best place," the Captain said with a smile.

"I've...never had friends before, in fact I'm not sure I even completely understand the term," Nemu replied, feeling stupid of failing to grasp a concept many people found easy to understand and carry out.

"I'll be your friend, Nemu," Ukitake said, causing the girl to look up at him inquisitively.

"Master Mayuri says that lower ranked shinigami should not mix with their superiors," she replied, causing Ukitake to shake his head.

"That's not true Nemu, Captains just passively intimidate lower ranked shinigami. There's no rule stating that a lieutenant and a captain cannot be friends, in fact most of the captains are good friends with their lieutenants. I myself am quite good friends with Lieutenant Ise, and Rukia Kuchiki, although she isn't a lieutenant. And I was very close to my old lieutenant before he passed on," Ukitake said with just a hint of sadness in his voice. Nemu seemed interested.

"So, will you take me up on my offer, Nemu?" Ukitake said, offering his hand to Nemu.

She didn't want to be alone any longer. She wanted a friend to be there for her, and to comfort her like Ukitake had earlier. She tentatively placed her hand into his and they shook.

"Thank you for even giving it a chance, Nemu," Ukitake said gratefully. Nemu nodded, with a half-smile on her face.

She found herself looking forward to the next week, although she was most definitely NOT looking forward to making her decision regarding Mayuri.

-o0o-

After Ukitake showed Nemu to the Thirteenth's lieutenant's quarters where she would be staying, he asked her to follow him out to the training area- a large and wide ravine were the squad met to spar and practice kidō. The pair sat on the grass on the rim of the ravine.

It was just past midday, and Nemu found herself enjoying the cool breeze. It was fairly warm and the skies were clear over the whole Seireitei. Ukitake had brought some lunch with him- teriyaki chicken and onigiri rice balls.

"I get this from the world of the living, they only really do teriyaki fish around the Seireitei," the Captain said as he offered Nemu a portion.

"It's good," she said with a smile, thanking the captain. Normally she sustained herself on nutrient fluid, which was tasteless and made her feel unpleasant. She was glad to be trying proper food for the first time in a long time. Once the pair had finished eating they sat and talked.

"Okay Nemu, parting of being someone's friend is getting to know them- learning about their past, likes and dislikes, that sort of thing. So, could you tell me anything about yourself?" He asked with an encouraging smile. Nemu seemed slightly puzzled but cooperated.

"Um...I was born from gigai and gikon technology about 20 years ago," Nemu started awkwardly, never having done this before, which Ukitake understood. Ukitake decided to tell her about himself to make her feel more comfortable.

"Well, I was born into one of the lesser noble families, and I have five brothers and two sisters, all younger than me. I didn't like the usual noble way of doing things- tutors and private classes weren't my idea of what growing up should be. But I was amongst the first ever class of the Shin'ō academy, and that was about two thousand years ago, and a thousand years later once the Seireitei stabilized itself me and Shunsui became some of the first captains other than the Commander and Captain Unohana," Ukitake said, reminiscing. Nemu was shocked- his lifetime was hundreds of times the length of hers!

"You've had a very long life Captain Ukitake...mine is nothing to yours," Nemu said sadly, to which Ukitake shook his head.

"I don't think so. There's something special about young life, when you still have things to do and adventure to find," the captain replied smiling.

"But there's still adventure even at this point in my life," he added with a smile.

"You look much younger than you actually are, Captain," Nemu observed, and Ukitake took it as a complement.

"Yes, I don't look much different than I did in my academy days, though people like Yamamoto are much, much older than me, at least 3 or 4 times my age," Ukitake replied.

"What was it like in the academy, Captain?" Nemu asked. Ukitake was glad that she was asking questions. He thought back.

"Well, I got along all right in the classroom though my hair changed colour in three days due to my illness, but I got by just fine. I had a good circle of friends, but I don't see any of them now. Most of them ended up in the old Central 46 and of course, Aizen killed them all. Shunsui's always been my best friend, and we've had more than a few adventures together. Yamamoto was a good teacher, but very strict and we had to follow the rules to the letter," Ukitake replied, cherishing the fond memories.

"I wish I could have gone to the academy," Nemu said quietly, earning shock from Ukitake.

"You never went to the academy?" he asked. He had never heard of such a thing. Nemu shook her head and readjusted herself on the grass.

"I was born fully trained and with enough reiatsu to be on par with any lieutenant," she said, not understanding the captain's confusion. They sat for a moment in silence, the breeze causing the only sound.

"So Nemu, what do you like?"

"What do you mean?"

"As in, what do you like eating, or hobbies? Personally I enjoying gardening and watching my koi in the pond. I also write a book for the Seireitei Communication." This caused Nemu to smile. She had read that book and was very fond of it.

Nemu thought about this. She didn't exactly have many hobbies or pastimes.

"Well, I inherited most of my likes and dislikes from my Captain. I like pike fish, but nothing to do with onions, just like him. I also like to read magazines and books in my spare time," she said but stopped suddenly. Ukitake raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Nemu?" he asked, concerned. Nemu hung her head low.

"Do you remember when I told you that I wasn't exactly an 'innocent person'?" she asked quietly. The captain nodded, thinking back.

"Yes, I remember. I never really understood what you meant though," he answered, wondering what he could be. Nemu took a deep breath.

"One of the qualities I also inherited was a fascination with all forms of science, but particularly human biology, and me and my father...we...dissected hundreds of humans, including more than a few who were still alive and a few who were conscious, and even a few Quincy," Nemu said sadly. Ukitake said nothing as he processed this.

"We didn't even do it as work, we did it as a hobby...the blood of so many people is on my hands, especially considering that I was the one who captured most of them. And the worst part is we did this for fun," Nemu continued.

"Sometimes I didn't want to see this people die like that, but I never stood up to my Captain out of fear...I let them die, because I was afraid," Nemu said, who voice just above a whisper. Ukitake was stunned. He hadn't expected anything like this from the meek lieutenant of the Twelfth.

"Nemu...," he began softly, and the girl looked at him with eyes packed with repressed emotion. It hurt him to look into her eyes, but she looked back at the ground.

"Captain, you may cut me," she said, shocking Ukitake. That was against everything he stood for.

"Now why would I do that, Nemu?" he asked gently, and the girl looked back up at him, confused.

"Captain?" Ukitake placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I would never cut you, or even hurt you, and that's a promise," he replied, and Nemu could tell he was being truthful. But still, she didn't understand.

"Why would you want to be my friend, Captain, after everything I've done...I'm just as bad as my father," she said staring at the grass.

"You're nothing like him, Nemu. At least you feel guilt over this, cause that's something Mayuri would never feel... Of course I still want to be your friend. Part of friendship is accepting someone for who they are, ghosts and all," Ukitake replied.

"But how can you say that? What I've done can't be forgiven," she countered, and Ukitake gave her a smile.

"I know what it's like to let people die. On missions, I haven't always made the best calls, and I've seen innocents killed, and I couldn't do anything. So I'm telling you, it's all in the past now," he comforted, causing Nemu to sniff and take a deep breath. 'Aww, no hug?' teased Ukitake's zanpakutō. He ignored the twin spirits of Sōgyo No Kotowari and focused on Nemu.

"Thank you, Captain," she said quietly, and Ukitake beamed at her, causing her to smile back ever so slightly.

"Nemu, like I said earlier it takes a lot of strength to admit something like that. You are a strong person with a lack in self-confidence, so I'm going to change that. That's why we came to my division's training area," he said, and he suddenly disappeared. Nemu recognized the move as a flash-step, and then sensed his presence on the ravine floor below. She decided to follow him with a flash-step of her own, and appeared beside him.

"It was no coincidence that we came here, I even had the targets set up," Ukitake said, pointing to a row of targets used for kidō practice, which were ringed target disks on top of posts.

"So Lieutenant, give me a breakdown of your skills," the captain asked, and Nemu thought about it before replying.

"Since I am not allowed to carry my zanpakutō I mostly use hakuda in combat. I can break open a man's skull with one punch, or break through solid rock using my hand. I last used kidō about 8 years ago and I have not used it since. I have enhanced reiatsu levels and enhanced senses and durability, and I am immune to practically every poison around," she said in monotone, and Ukitake was surprised at her skill set. She listed each skill with no arrogance, just stating facts.

"What about your zanpakutō?" Ukitake asked, curious. He didn't think anyone had ever seen the weapon.

"I have never once used my zanpakutō, or even held it. I do know that it is a kidō type, and I know some other things about it that are classified, I'm afraid," she said, sounding apologetic at the last line. Ukitake smiled.

"No, that's okay. In the meantime could you demonstrate your kidō for me? Hit any of the targets over there, you can use either hadō or bakudō," he stated, before moving to the side to watch.

Nemu took a deep intake of air, hoping that she remembered how to perform kidō. Focusing her power, she raised her finger.

"Hadō number four, Byakurai!" A blast of lightning surged forth from Nemu's finger, looking promising. However, it dissipated before reaching the target.

"Don't worry Nemu, you haven't used kidō in quite some time. You'll get back into it after a few more," Ukitake called from the side-lines. Nemu nodded, focusing again.

"Hadō number four, Byakurai!" This time, the bolt reached the target but failed to do any damage. Undeterred, she tried again.

The third Byakurai hit the target, and went straight through the other side, with good aim. Ukitake grinned.

"That was good Nemu! Now, try some mid-level kidō," he said, and Nemu nodded.

"Hadō number thirty-one, Shakkahō!" A crimson fireball flew from Nemu's palm. It flew fairly accurately and detonated on the target. When the smoke cleared, the target was burnt but not overly damaged.

"Try putting some more reiatsu into it!" the captain called, and Nemu raised her palm again, firing another Shakkahō, this time pouring in more reiatsu. The fireball again detonated on the target and blew some of it away. Nemu decided to try a few more techniques.

"Hadō number thirty-two, Ōkasen!" An arc of yellow energy blasted from Nemu's palm, charring the target, but not doing much damage.

"Bakudō number thirty, Shitotsu Shansen!" Nemu drew a golden triangle in the air with her finger, and a thick bolt of energy blasted from each corner into the target with decent aim.

This time, Nemu decided to use an incantation, raising her palm to attack.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hadō number thirty-three, Sōkatsui!" A large blast of crackling blue spirit energy flew from her palm and vaporized the target she was aiming for.

"That was good Nemu! Now, what is the highest kidō you can perform? Try it!" Ukitake shouted happily, glad that Nemu wasn't finding kidō too difficult, judging by the look on her face. Nemu thought for a moment. She knew thirties and forties level spells were her limit, but a small part of her actually wanted to impress the Captain. Nemu could not believe herself as she went to launch a powerful kidō she wasn't sure she could handle.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" Hadō number sixty-three, Raikōhō!" A huge torrent of yellow energy was blasted from her palm. The wave incinerated several of the surviving targets instantly and crashed into the side of the valley, sending chunks of rock flying in all directions. Immediately after she fired the hadō, Nemu fell to one knee, panting. Ukitake ran over to her and bent down to see if she was alright.

"Are you alright Nemu?" seeing a nod, he continued, "don't push yourself! Your reiatsu is normally marginally below captain level, but that doesn't necessarily translate to kidō skill. Shunsui's one of the strongest captains and he isn't particularly good with kidō. Some people have it, others don't," Ukitake said as helped the panting girl up.

Nemu thanked him and she rested for a few minutes. That Raikōhō had really drained her. She didn't recall ever using such a powerful kidō before. Strangely she felt that she had to impress the Captain, which caused her to become reckless with the spell and tire herself.

Once Nemu had rested she readied herself for the next task. Ukitake went over to the targets and brought over a punching bag.

"So Nemu, think you can use this this demonstrate your hakuda skills? He asked jovially, pleased at her show so far. She nodded, and readied herself. She then leapt and gave a jab with her right hand, which promptly tore the bag in two. Ukitake looked at her with wide eyes, shocked at the show of strength.

"Well…that was great Nemu! See? I told you that you had strength," he complemented, and Nemu found herself blushing slightly. It was strange for her to receive complements rather than insults, and she liked it.

"T-thank you, Captain Ukitake," she replied with a faint smile. The Captain grinned back.

"Well then Nemu, let's continue with the demonstration…"

-o0o-

The two of them practiced Nemu's powers for a for the rest of the day. Nemu demonstrated her strength when she blasted a crater in the rock face with a kick, and she also practiced more kidō, though she didn't stray above the forties level this time.

It was about eight in the evening by the time the pair made it back to the barracks. It was still bright over the Seireitei, but the clouds were rolling in.

Nemu was very tired. The kidō had drained her considerably. After she had some dinner, she decided to retire for the night.

"Captain Ukitake, if I may could I head to my quarters?" she asked, polite as always. The two were sitting in the small lounge area beside Ukitake's office. The Captain was proof-reading the latest version of his novel while chatting to the lieutenant.

Ukitake smiled at her.

"Yes, of course Nemu. You've worked hard today, go and get some rest," he replied, causing Nemu to sigh as she made for the door. She slid it open and then stopped in the doorframe, and looked back at the Captain.

"Yes, Nemu? You alright?" he asked, a trace of concern seeping into his words. The girl nodded, with a faint blush on her face which Ukitake could barely make out in the dimly lit room.

"I…just wanted to thank you Captain…for comforting me…and showing me friendship," she said softly, and Ukitake smiled back at her.

"It's no problem Nemu, you deserve it," he replied, but kept his eyes on her when she seemed to have something more to say. Her eyes flicked down to the floor.

"And most of all, thank you for…protecting me back at the medical room," she said, and Ukitake could tell that she was being really sincere.

She was still looking at the floor when she felt his hand on her shoulder, and she looked up into his eyes.

"It's okay, Nemu…I'd do it again, anytime," he said gently, and the girl nodded, said 'goodnight' and went to the thirteenth's lieutenant's quarters.

Nemu looked around the room to find that it was much more decorated than her own back at the SRDI. There was a comfortable looking bed, with a small desk with a few leather chairs. A painting of a pond or something similar hung on the wall, with a small golden clock on the desk. A door led to a conjoined bathroom. And most importantly, the windows weren't barred. It was an interesting change from the ordinary. After she got changed in her sleeping gown she got into bed and thought about what was happening.

She was having an existential crisis.

One part of her still held extreme loyalty to her Captain, and another wanted her to be free and away from him. It wanted friendship and warmth, not insults and injuries. She wasn't sure who she was anymore. She had been told all her life that she was nothing, merely replaceable. Yet now she was being told the opposite, and she wasn't sure who to side with.

Even worse was the fact that Ukitake and Kyōraku were going to ask her to defeat Captain Kurotsuchi, maybe even kill him. Despite the obvious loyalty issues, she doubted she even _could_ kill him. He wasn't a captain just because of his intellect. He was cunning and ferocious in combat, and possessed enormous amounts of reiatsu, much more than her. His zanpakutō paralysed anyone it cut, and his bankai was enourmous and armed with over a dozen of huge retractable blades.

She had never held her zanpakutō before. She knew some of its abilities and knew that it was a kidō-type sword, but she had only seen it a few times in her life. It was only recently that she realised that the voices in her mind were the voices of her zanpakutō- Mayuri had just told her that they were something to do with her creation and ignore her. She knew where the weapon was kept- in the huge storage bunker beneath the SRDI. Although she had all the passcodes, obtaining the weapon would instantly cause Mayuri to attack her.

Even if she got the weapon without Mayuri knowing, which was possible, there was still the issue that most of the data regarding the zanpakutō was classified …Could she trust Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyōraku?

She felt like she could just Ukitake at the moment, one of the first people to actually care about her. Nemu's mind went back to the embrace they shared earlier. She felt so safe and welcome in the arms of someone who wanted to be friends- a title she thought she didn't deserve.

Taking a deep breath, she blanked her mind, and fell asleep, hoping that this next week would be good for her.

-o0o-

Nemu awoke to a bright light, and noticed that it was much warmer. She opened her eyes and found herself on a familiar hill overlooking a city amongst a forest, surrounded by a desert.

"My…inner world again?" she asked out loud, observing the ruined city. She suddenly whipped around as she felt two presences behind her. Her eyes widened when she saw who they were.

On the left, there was a young, petite and slender girl. She had soft, pale features and large, gray eyes. Long, straight black hair hung down past her neck, the bangs straight and tidy. Nemu noticed that she wore two white kenseikan, the hairpieces of nobility. With a white scarf around her neck, the girl was clad in a white, miniskirted kosote much like her own, although hanging from the front of her sleeves were two long, crimson ribbons that met back up again at the back of each sleeve, forming something akin to a ring. The ribbons seemed to float just off the ground. A crimson sash was around her waist, tied with a small white bow. She wore two small, star-shaped red clips in her hair, and white gloves similar to Nemu's own. Currently there was a small smile on her face, and a friendly look in her eyes.

The other figure was male, and taller than his partner. His white, ragged hair came down to just above his shoulders, and was messy. He had stoic features, but his mouth was covered with a green scarf, and he looked lean built. He was dressed in black samurai-esque armour, with large metal shoulder pads and gauntlets. A green cross covered his chest, with smaller crosses on his gauntlets. He wore armoured boots and wore a green sash across his waist. Nemu wasn't very good at reading expressions, but this man made it even harder for her.

"Hi there, Nemu," the girl greeted with a bow, which Nemu returned. Then it hit her- she recognised the meek and gentle voice to be that female mental voice which had been absent lately. The man also bowed, and Nemu used logic to determine that this must be who the other voice belonged to.

"Well, Nemu, now you've finally met us," he said with the gruff voice she recognised. She nodded.

"So you two…must be my zanpakutō spirits?" she asked, and the girl nodded with a small smile.

"Yes, that's right. We can reveal ourselves to you now, since you are beginning to break free of the misery that's gripped you your entire life," she replied, and the man nodded.

"We could never show ourselves to you before because your soul was so lonely it refused to acknowledge that we existed," he added, and continued, "but since someone has shown you the hand of friendship, it has eased your pain slightly and we can now communicate with you properly instead of just in your head." Nemu took this all in.

"Where have you been for the last week or so?" Nemu asked the female spirit, who gave what looked like an apologetic smile.

"I was having difficulty getting through to you, but you helped me out. When you used your kidō today I was able to appear properly and summon you here, so in a way you unlocked me," she said in her quiet voice.

"Nemu, you may not feel it, but those Captains have helped your soul immensely. When a soul is in turmoil, the weather in their inner world deteriorates rapidly. Over the last twenty years we have endured constant rain, blizzards, thunderstorms and the odd sandstorm," he said. The female spirit continued.

"Yep. It's been getting better ever since Captain Ukitake talked to you the first time. A week ago while you were unconscious in hospital, the rain stopped for the first time in your life, and then my other half summoned you here. The moment Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyōraku fended off Kurotsuchi, the sun began to blaze down," she added.

"We've had some rain here and there, but it's been so much different, and the atmosphere is much better," the armoured spirit said.

"We're proud, Nemu. Proud that you're beginning to break free of Kurotsuchi's grip," the female said happily.

"When you used your kidō today we felt strength in your for the first time. Your strength is our strength and we were able to escape your soul's suppression of us, so in a way you helped yourself," the man added.

Nemu still wasn't really sure what was happening.

"But…I haven't decided if I am going to battle my Captain…I'd more than likely perish anyway," she replied softly. The petite spirit took a step forward.

"That's why Nemu, we want you to retrieve us. We're stronger together- if we're with you, we dredge up strength you never thought you had, from deep inside your heart," she said, and Nemu found herself believing for just a moment.

"But…I don't even know your name, or release command…," she said dejectedly.

"Not to fear. That's the reason we brought you here. But if we tell you our name, you have to promise to retrieve us, and tell Ukitake our abilities even if they are classified," the male spirit replied.

"I don't…know…" Nemu said, still fighting an internal battle. The spirits took on serious faces.

"Please Nemu, it's for you," the armoured spirit said, and Nemu continued to debate it.

"Well…it doesn't mean I have to fight my captain just yet, so…alright," she replied with a small, uneasy smile. The two spirits seemed happy at this.

"That's great!" the female spirit said happily.

"So how…how do I learn your name?" Nemu asked, having a feeling that she wasn't going to like the method. At this, an Asauchi, or a sword for a low-ranked shinigami, materialised in front of her.

"Take it," the armoured spirit said, and he leapt over Nemu, leaving her facing the female spirit who was floating slightly off the ground. She had backed off and was watching. The male spirit landed over to Nemu's left, as if observing.

Nemu turned her attention back to the female spirit facing her at the opposite end of the hilltop, about ten meters away.

Nemu did not like what she was seeing. A long, curved Ōdachi sword with a red handle and irregular hand-guard appared in a black scabbard decorated with gold bands. The spirit drew the sword, which was nearly a whole meter long, and the scabbard dissappeared into thin air.

Hastily, Nemu took the grip of the Asauchi and readied. She had been created with mid-level sword fighting skills, but she had never practiced so she was more likely around beginner level. The spirit's small smile faded.

"I'm sorry, but this is how you will learn our name!" she called apologetically as she rose into the air.

Nemu readied her sword, as the petite spirit hurtled towards her, and raised the Asauchi as the curved blade of the Odachi crashed into her own with a mighty impact.

Nemu had a fight on her hands.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review, really helps me out.**

**Reviews are love, Reviews are life.**

**For those wondering, an Odachi is a slightly curved Japanese cavalry sword, about 90 centimeters long. Unohana's zanpakuto is an Odachi. **

**Some of my plans-**

**I'm seriously thinking about giving this fic a companion story, something to do with Ichigo and Rukia, and then a sequel to those two. I've got a lot of work to do at the moment, so I don't know how long this will all take. **

**Thanks for reading, EF**


	5. Plans

**Limits of the Soul ch5: Plans**

**Back again, hope you enjoy!**

'**thoughts'**

Nemu gritted her teeth as she struggled to block the zanpakutō spirit's attack. The Asauchi was shaking in her hands against the curved blade of the spirit's sword. Nemu could feel the raw power behind the attack, and she wasn't sure she could match it.

The zanpakutō decided to break the stalemate by flipping and kicking Nemu, who was not expecting such a fast attack. She recoiled and moved back, recovering quickly. The zanpakutō came at her again, and once more Nemu was stuck defending.

"The more you fight against us, the faster you will learn our name!" the spirit yelled, jumping backwards and then charging again. She kicked Nemu backwards with just enough force to make her loosen her grip on her sword. The spirit followed up by jabbing Nemu in the chest with the hilt of the Ōdachi. The shinigami recoiled in pain, and the zanpakutō moved in for another attack.

Nemu recovered just in time to see the spirit make another lunge for her.

"Not this time."

Nemu flash-stepped away, and the spirit crashed into the ground, her blade embedded in the rock. Nemu was almost sure she heard the petite girl curse.

Nemu wasted no time. She sprinted at the spirit and leapt into the air, and then followed up with a powerful kick, which connected with the spirit's chest, sending her airborne.

As Nemu struck the spirit, information began to enter her mind. It was a few letters...which she realized to be a part of her zanpakutō's name.

However, the spirit easily recovered. Noticing that she was separated from her sword, Nemu ran at her, ready to slash the girl. As Nemu came at her, the petite spirit did something unexpected- she smirked.

"Never underestimate an enemy!" she yelled, raising her hand. Her ribbons and sash began to glow brightly, and the spirit launched three blasts of energy in rapid succession at Nemu, who stopped her charge.

The first blast was crimson and Nemu dodged it with a flash-step. The projectile exploded where she had been standing, covering the area in flames. The second blast was white and Nemu again dodged, as it covered her former position in ice.

The third blast, which was yellow, hit Nemu straight on, and channelled electricity through her body, causing her to cry out. She fell to one knee, but still held on to her sword. She vaguely noticed the zanpakutō retrieving the Ōdachi.

Suddenly, the spirit flash-stepped in front of her and delivered a powerful kick to Nemu's crouching form, sending the girl into the air. She came down with a thud a few feet away, lying on her side.

Despite the pain, Nemu opened her eyes and managed to look up, only to the see the spirit high above her, and beginning a dive with her Ōdachi out like a lance.

Nemu had just about given up. But one part of her mind remembered something.

"Captain Ukitake...told me that...I wasn't weak," she said through gritted teeth.

"If he believes in me...I have to believe in myself..." she continued, saying things she never said before.

Fighting against her protesting body, she raised her hand to the sky. Or more accurately, the spirit rushing at her.

There was no time for an incantation. She didn't know if she had enough power to stop the zanpakutō's dive, but she was willing to take the risk.

"I won't let Captain Ukitake down."

With that, she poured energy into her hand.

"Hadō number thirty-three, Sōkatsui!"

She let loose a powerful blast of crackling blue energy, which spread to cover a large area.

The spirit's eyes widened. She didn't think Nemu had that much strength left.

There was no time to erect a barrier, the blast was too close.

-o0o-

Once the blast dissipated, Nemu managed to struggle onto all fours. Coughing, she looked around for the spirit.

She felt like she had learned a few more letters of the sword's name from her last attack, but she wasn't sure how long the name was, and there was still the release command to work after that.

She felt someone help her up, and she looked around to see the two spirits. The female spirit was singed and parts of her kosote were blackened.

"Are you okay, Nemu?" she asked with her usual faint smile. The shinigami nodded.

"I think so...you're very powerful," Nemu said. The spirit blushed slightly, and her male counterpart chipped in.

"That power is your own, Nemu. We draw our power from you. All of my companion's attacks show the power you have inside," he said, and Nemu nodded in understanding, although she was still unsure of how to access that power.

"Well, we better send you back Nemu. That's all we'll do tonight," the female spirit said happily. Nemu looked worried though.

"What about my injuries?" she asked, worrying what Captain Ukitake would be like. The spirit shook her head.

"Don't worry about that. Injuries you sustain in here will not carry over when you awake," she said, amused at Nemu's concern. The male spirit nodded.

"We will see you again Nemu. Sleep well," he said, and Nemu was overcome by a feeling that she was being pulled back. The world before her faded into darkness.

-o0o-

Nemu awoke in the bed in the Thirteenth division's lieutenant's quarters.

Surprisingly she felt well rested. Curiously, she ran her eyes over her body, and there were no wounds. Even more she still remembered the fraction of the sword's name she had learnt.

Looking at the clock, she noticed that it was eight am, so she decided to have a quick shower before she got dressed. She was pleasantly surprised to find that, despite its traditional architecture, the Thirteenth had some modern amenities.

After slipping on her kosote, sandals and gloves she made her out to the outdoors dining area, where she heard the sounds of conversation.

Once she got there, she looked over the tables. Shinigami ate their breakfasts and chatted amongst each other jovially. Captain Ukitake spotted Nemu, and waved her over to his table.

Nemu made her way over, and found that the table was populated by the Captain, Kiyone, Sentarō and Rukia Kuchiki, a woman Nemu barely knew. Nemu sat down with them, opposite Ukitake.

"Hey, Nemu. Good morning, did you sleep alright?" Ukitake asked with a smile. The lieutenant nodded.

"Yes Captain, I slept well, thank you," she replied.

"That's good, Nemu. Hey, help yourself," he said pointing to the food lining the table. Nemu looked over the food. It was the usual assortment, but she stopped when she noticed a certain plate of sliced fish.

"Captain, is that pike fish?" she asked, hoping that it was. The Captain nodded.

"Yes, I remembered that yesterday you said pike fish was your favourite food, so I went out this morning to the market and picked up some," he said with a smile. Nemu returned the expression.

"T-thank you, captain," she said stuttering. Acts of kindness were still strange to her.

"Would you like me to pay for it, sir?" she asked dutifully. Ukitake shook his head gently.

"Nope, that won't be necessary. Friends do things like this for each-other," the Captain replied. Nemu seemed satisfied with this and took some of the fish along with some rice balls, blushing ever so slightly at the man's generosity.

"So Nemu, you've met Rukia, right?" Ukitake asked while they ate. Nemu nodded.

"I've met her before at SWA meetings," she replied, and Rukia smiled.

"She's in line to be the next president, though you'll have a hard time picking up after Yachiru," the petite shinigami joked. Nemu smiled.

"Rukia's just back from the human world. For the last three or four weeks we've being doing patrols making sure that there are absolutely no bounts left in the World of the Living," Captain Ukitake said, grabbing more food.

"Lady Rukia...can you please thank Ichigo on my behalf next time you see him?" Nemu asked. Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, but what for?" she replied, as Nemu took some more pike.

"He helped me out of the rubble when that bount broke into the SRDI. Part of the building collapsed on me," she said, recalling the memory.

"That sounds like something he'd do. I'll mention it next time I see him," Rukia replied, before adding, "and you don't have to call me Lady Kuchiki, it's just Rukia." Nemu nodded in understanding.

After they finished eating, Ukitake gathered the division together to discuss the day's schedule.

"Alright, everyone, listen up! Firstly, I would like to welcome Lieutenant Kurotsuchi, who will be with us for the week," he called, and all eyes were on Nemu, who blushed slightly and looked at the ground. Ukitake continued.

"Secondly, today we are having sparring sessions. Everybody grab a partner and decide between the two if you if you want to spar with kidō, hakuda or with your zanpakutō. The usual rules apply; do not release your swords. Everyone got that? Head to the training area when you're ready."

Nemu found that she didn't have a partner, until Rukia came over.

"The captain tells me that you showed promise in kidō yesterday, so would you like to spar with me, lieutenant?" she asked. Nemu nodded tentatively.

"I'm not very skilled at kidō," she replied quietly, and Rukia smiled at her.

"Don't worry, we train so we get better, come on!"

"Okay then, I'll spar with you," the lieutenant replied.

The two of them made their way to the same training ground Ukitake and Nemu had been at yesterday. They found a fairly secluded spot near some trees.

"Alright lieutenant, we'll have a duel. The rules are simple, you can use any kidō you want but the duel is won when someone is restrained using bakudō, alright?"

Nemu nodded and faced Rukia, and took her stance. Rukia took the first move.

"Hadō four, Byakurai!" she called, blasting a bolt of lightning at Nemu, and of course making sure she was holding back. The lieutenant dodged with a shunpo and prepared to retaliate.

"Hadō number four, Bya..." the lieutenant began, but was interrupted when Rukia flash stepped in front of her, hand outstretched.

"Hadō one, Shō!" Rukia said, and Nemu found herself blasted off her feet and on the ground. Rukia then began chanting, and Nemu reasoned that she was saying the incantation for the bakudō spell to restrain her and win the sparring match.

She had to stop that incantation, and got back on her feet, palm outstretched.

"Hadō number thirty-one Shakkahō!" Nemu blasted a crimson fireball at Rukia, who was forced to stop her incantation in order to dodge. Nemu decided to follow up quickly.

"Bakudō number thirty, Shitotsu Shansen!" Nemu drew a glowing yellow triangle in the air with her finger, and a thick bolt of light fired from each corner. If she had her aim right, then this spell would pin Rukia to a nearby tree.

"Bakudō number thirty-nine, Enkosen!" Rukia summoned a shield of reiatsu, and Nemu's bakudō collided with it harmlessly.

Nemu was amazed at Rukia's speed and kidō skill. She was aware that Rukia was holding back, but she was still extremely fast with quick reaction times. Nemu had to gain the upper hand if she was going to win.

"Hadō thirty two, Ōkasen!" The lieutenant fired a blast of yellow energy at Rukia, who dodged and retaliated with Byakurai.

Rukia then flash-stepped away from Nemu, and faced her with some distance between them.

"Bakudō twenty-one, Sekienton!" Nemu heard Rukia yell, and a thick cloud for red smoke appeared between the two. Nemu readied herself, it was clear to her that Rukia was using the smoke to cover her own attacks.

Suddenly a grey rod blasted through the smoke, and split into dozens of smaller projectiles all heading towards Nemu, a spell the Lieutenant recognised as Bakudō sixty-two, Hyapporankan. Nemu backflipped away just in time as the rods peppered her previous position. She decided to do something about the smoke, raising both her hands. She could use Tenran, but she wasn't sure how much a spell of that calibre would drain from her.

Nemu leapt high into the air, and she saw Rukia on the other side of the cloud from above, and quickly fired a Shakkahō at the other shinigami. Nemu knew that a Shakkahō projectile travelled too slowly at this range, and that Rukia would easily dodge the attack. As if on cue Nemu saw the other shinigami jump backwards to avoid the projectile.

But the crimson fireball exploded where she had been standing, and the blast blew away the smoke as Nemu landed again. The lieutenant suddenly had an idea, albeit a risky one.

She would flash step to just in front of Rukia, and quickly use Hadō eleven, Tsuzuri Raiden by placing her hands on Rukia, and the spell would then electrocute her, although Nemu was confident that she could weaken the spell to simply stun the other shinigami. Before Rukia could recover, Nemu would follow-up with Bakudō one, Sai, and win the match.

However, Rukia was expecting Nemu to use a close-ranged kidō in order to counter the advantage she had over the lieutenant in terms of ranged power. The petite shinigami was prepared.

Nemu suddenly appeared just a few feet in front of Rukia.

"Hadō eleven, Tsu-," she began, but she stopped, and her eyes widened. Rukia was holding an orange-yellow rope of reiatsu in her hand, which Nemu recognised as Bakudō nine, Hōrin. Rukia swung the rope, and it wrapped itself around Nemu, pinning her arms behind her back. She had lost.

There was silence for a moment, before Rukia spoke.

"That was a good match, Lieutenant," she said, removing the rope from her partner. Nemu nodded.

"I wasn't expecting you to realize what I was doing so quickly," she replied, and Rukia smiled.

"Well, after meeting the kinds of enemies Ichigo goes up against, I've learned to have to react quickly. Before this match I had no idea what tactics you would use, so that's why I tried to suppress you with long ranged kidō. I was surprised that you dodged my Hyapporankan- Sekienton combination," she replied, and Nemu smiled slightly at the complement. The two were interrupted by a clapping Ukitake.

"Well done, you two! I watched the last few minutes, and I thought you were great! Rukia, you've improved so much. You're a lot stronger than you were before the whole mess with Aizen," the captain complemented with a smile. Rukia bowed gratefully. Ukitake then turned to Nemu.

"And as for you Nemu, that was very good considering that you only got back into using Kidō yesterday. You gave some good attacks, and that close range move you were going for at the end could've affected the outcome. Well done, both of you," he said warmly, and Nemu smiled, happy that Ukitake was pleased with her.

"Now, you two can take a break, and we'll go and see how the others are doing."

-o0o-

It was now about three in the afternoon. The squad trained until about one, and after that Ukitake have them the rest of the day off since they all worked hard. He then invited Nemu to a large park in the Seireitei to talk. He would have walked her there, but she needed to head back to the barracks and get something.

Ukitake sat on a stone bench overlooking a pond. A few shinigami were about, mostly just relaxing or talking. There was a kendo match between the Third Division and the Fifth on in another area of the park and Ukitake could hear the cheers from the various shinigami watching.

It was fairly quiet in the park, so Ukitake had taken his notepad with him to write the next instalment of "Rejection of the twin fishes," his novel published in the Seireitei Communication.

Just as he was writing up the confrontation between the main character, Sōgyō, and the current arc's main villain, he felt a familiar reiatsu and looked up to see Nemu, although his eyes were drawn to what was different about her, namely the snow-white scarf around her neck. He had never seen it before. He offered her a seat beside him, and she sat down.

"Hiya, Nemu," he greeted, eyes fixed on the scarf. She gave her trademark half-smile in response.

"Hello Captain, thank you for inviting me here," she replied, eyes glimmering. Ukitake had quickly learned that Nemu's emotions were very rarely present in her voice or body language, but they were always in her deep green eyes. Ukitake quickly remembered something.

"Oh, by the way Nemu. Rukia asked me to say goodbye to you on her behalf," he said, and Nemu cocked her head inquisitively, which Ukitake had noted was a mannerism of hers.

"Why's that, captain?"

"She's heading back to the world of the living. There are some unusual spiritual pressures around Karakura town, and she's being sent to investigate," the captain replied, and Nemu nodded in understanding. There was silence between the two for a few seconds before Ukitake decided to ask about the scarf.

"What's with the scarf, Nemu?" he asked curiously.

"This is...the only thing I own rather than my uniform. I keep it hidden in my room at the twelfth division's barracks. If my Captain finds it, he'll most likely destroy it," she said sadly, and Ukitake realized how precious this scarf must be to her- and that she trusted him enough to wear it around him.

"Where did you get it?" Ukitake asked, curious. Nemu thought back.

"I purchased it in the human world, during the first time I ever went there. I was in Tokyo, and I saw it in a shop window. It was very expensive and I had to spend all my money on it... I'm still not sure what made me buy it though," she said, running a finger along the white material.

"I'm guessing that you don't get a lot of chances to buy things, am I right?" Ukitake asked, and Nemu nodded.

"I have quite a lot of money saved up. Lieutenants are very well paid, and since I don't spend any money I have accumulated a lot over the years," she replied.

"I would've though Mayuri would've taken your money," Ukitake muttered darkly, more to himself than to Nemu. She heard him and replied.

"He takes half of my wages, but other than that I can keep my money," Nemu replied, giving Ukitake another reason to despise that man. He even took his own subordinate's wages, and probably spent them on researching twisted machines.

"But I had another reason for returning to my own division, in addition to fetching this garment. I went back in order to look over the security around the SRDI," she replied quietly, as if afraid of being heard by someone other than Ukitake. The captain raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, causing Nemu to sit a little closer to him, bringing her face close to his. Ukitake heard Sōgyo no Kotowari say something teasing, but he wasn't paying attention.

"Last night, I began to learn my sword's name, and I told them that I would retrieve them from the SRDI," she said softly, causing Ukitake's eyes to widen.

"Does this mean...you're going to fight Mayuri?" he asked, and almost immediately wished he hadn't said it. Nemu looked hurt, and obviously was still having major issues over the whole thing.

"No...that's not...it," she said quietly, and Ukitake felt bad. He didn't want to rush the lieutenant into making a decision she wasn't get comfortable yet. The half-smile had faded and those green eyes had only gotten sadder. An awkward silence developed between the two, which Ukitake hated. He reached out and placed his hand apologetically on her shoulder, and she looked back at him.

"Eh...I'm sorry, Nemu...I was being insensitive," he apologized. The girl's eyes widened ever so slightly and the half-smile began to come back.

"It...it's okay, captain...I know you didn't mean to upset me," she said, and Ukitake noticed that her eyes seemed just a tiny bit happier looking.

"And I want you to know something Nemu: no matter what choice you make, I'll still be your friend," he comforted. Nemu developed a slight blush and looked at her feet.

"Thank you, Captain," she whispered softly, and Ukitake smiled.

"If it's alright with you, may I continue?" she asked, looking back up and receiving a nod and a smile from the captain.

"My zanpakutō spirit attacked me, and told me the more I fought back the more of the name I'd learn, but they asked in exchange that I go and retrieve the weapon from the SRDI...so I went today to look at the security," she explained, and Ukitake was surprised at all this. She could be close to learning her shikai's name and release command.

"What did you find?" the captain replied. Nemu reached inside her kosote and pulled out a folded slip of paper, which was a map of the SRDI complex.

"As I recall there are exactly eighty security cameras on the perimeter walls, one hundred and ten on the exterior of the main building, five over every entrance, and one at every corner and in every room inside the facility," she said, causing Ukitake's eyes to widen. Why did that madman need so much security? What was he so afraid of? Nemu pointed to another area on the map.

"This is sub-level one. The cameras aren't marked on the map, but I remember them all from memory. This level is accessible via elevator from the ground floor. There are three cameras watching the elevator doors, and another inside the elevator. To reach the next floor down, one has to make their way to the other side of the facility to reach the elevators there. I counted two hundred and fifty-two cameras in there, and there are likely more," she said, flipping the paper over.

"Hang on, Nemu. Wouldn't these cameras have spotted you wandering around?" Ukitake asked. Nemu shook her head.

"The cameras always record video, but my master very rarely watches over it. Another shinigami is in charge but I don't think they would suspect me. Also, the cameras are fitted with reiatsu detectors. These raise the alarm if an unfamiliar spiritual pressure is detected. Therefore I do not set the alarm off," Nemu replied. Ukitake was amazed by how well she thought everything out.

"But I've been in the SRDI before, so will the cameras still regard me as an intruder?" he asked. Nemu nodded.

"Outsiders are only allowed on the ground floor. If you are detected by a camera on any other floor, you will set the alarm off immediately," came the reply. Ukitake nodded in understanding.

"Also, captain, there are surveillance bacteria around the facility. They are invisible and we have no counter against them," Nemu said worriedly.

"Nemu...what if there are bacteria on your body now?" Ukitake asked, concerned. That could Mayuri had been listening in this whole time. Nemu shook her head.

"My master prepares for the event of his creations being used against him. For example, his bankai self-destructs if it attacks him, and in the same way surveillance bacteria cannot operate in his body. Since my blood is the same as his, I am also not affected," Nemu said with a faint smile. Ukitake was somewhat relieved, had he asked Nemu to continue.

"After the elevator to sub-level two, the auxiliary vault is right ahead. This vault contains my zanpakutō. The vault door is very thick metal designed to resist reiatsu, and it is coated with a thin layer of sekkiseki stone. More cameras watch the door, and there are also kidō mines which will explode if an unfamiliar spiritual pressure is detected. The door is guarded by four combat ready shinigami, but I have the access codes for the vault and all of the storage units within," Nemu said.

"Nemu, tell me what you need me to do," Ukitake said suddenly, surprising Nemu.

"Captain? This is a crime," she replied. The captain shrugged.

"Interrupting Rukia's execution was a crime too. A 'crime' can have a good cause, and anything to help you is a good cause in my book," the captain said with fire in his eyes.

"Do you want to lead this 'mission' sir?" she asked dutifully. Ukitake shook his head.

"This is your time Nemu...and besides even with a map I would have trouble in there. This is for you, but you're not alone!"

Nemu looked at his determination, and nodded.

"Okay," she replied softly, raising the map and pointing to a room on the first floor of the building.

"This is the security control room. I'll have to go up there and disable the security systems, since I have the access codes and the cameras won't tag me as an intruder," she said, and Ukitake nodded, motioning for her to continue.

"I'll then meet you at the side entrance and we'll go inside. We will then get down to the vault and knock out the guards. When we are inside, I will retrieve my zanpakutō," the lieutenant continued, and Ukitake nodded.

"So is that it then?" the captain asked. Nemu shook her head.

"Captain, one more thing...if we run into Captain Kurotsuchi...please let me take the blame, and you go on..." she said quietly, obviously still worried about betraying her master like that.

"Nemu..." Ukitake protested, but he looked into her eyes and was silenced by the tempest of emotions in those green pools.

"No...Captain, I don't want you... to get into trouble on my behalf," Nemu responded quietly. Ukitake was silent, but decided to keep pressing.

"Nemu...you do realise what will happen if he catches you with your zanpakutō, right?" the captain said softly. Nemu nodded.

"I know, but...you aren't deserving of this...if I die so that you can get away...it's not as bad," Nemu replied, stumbling over her own words. Ukitake could tell that she was afraid.

"I would never leave a friend, Nemu...no matter what," he said, causing the girl's eyes to widen.

"C-captain Ukitake, I...," she began, before Ukitake silenced her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Listen...if we do get caught, we'll get through this together," he said, and Nemu found refuge in his words. Ukitake always honoured his word, no matter what.

"A-alright," she replied, feeling slightly better about herself.

"When do you want to do this, Nemu?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, if that's alright...I think my zanpakutō will contact me again tonight, and I'd like to learn as much of the name as possible before I retrieve the weapon," Nemu said, causing Ukitake to think that was only logical.

"Okay then. Tomorrow."

-o0o-

Nemu had drifted up to sleep in her bed later on the evening, and as she expected she awoke back on the hilltop, and facing the two spirits.

"Hi, Nemu," the girl said, and the man bowed. Nemu gave a small nod.

"Well, you know the drill," the female spirit said, causing the Asauchi to appear in her hand. However, unlike last time the female spirit hopped over to the side-lines.

"My partner's going to fight you this time, Nemu! This will help you deal with opponents using different tactics!" she called, and Nemu nodded, leaping back from the armoured male spirit.

He looked over at her, before a sheathed Ōdachi appeared before him. Nemu noticed that this weapon had a green handle, as opposed to the red of the other spirit.

This time, Nemu was going to attack first. She flash stepped right in front of him and gave a downwards slash with all her might.

Her eyes widened.

The armoured spirit had stopped the blade in his bare hand. The Ōdachi still floated in front of him, still in its sheath. With a grunt, he grabbed Nemu's blade and threw it, with the shinigami still holding on, sending her up into the air.

As Nemu recovered on the ground, she became worried.

'I gave that swing all my power, and he blocked it effortlessly..." she thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when the spirit unsheathed the Ōdachi, and began to run at her, armour clanging with each step.

Nemu saw her opportunity, and flash-stepped behind him and gave a sideways slash. She was horrified to find that her blade deflected off his armour. The spirit whirled around and punched Nemu in stomach, winding her. He then followed up with a powerful kick, sending her crashing along the ground.

She landed on her shoulder, causing fairly intense pain as she struggled to get up, coughing. She did feel parts of the zanpakutō's name coming in her mind whenever she struck him, but she would get badly hurt in close range combat.

'The other spirit relied on speed...she dodged my attacks easily and used fast kidō and kicks...but this spirit relies on durability...I can't cut him...,' she thought to herself, vaguely noticing that the spirit was running at her again.

She got up in just in time and raised her sword just as the spirit swung at her, the two swords crashing against each other. Nemu could feel the force behind his blow. She decided to jump back and face the spirit, who ran at her again.

He got in close and made a stab attack, and Nemu realized that the Ōdachi worked to his advantage. She estimated that the Ōdachi had a blade length of just over four feet, which give him a very long reach she could not match.

She dodged a few more stabs from outside her striking distance, and quickly found herself on the defensive again when the spirit gave a downwards slash, Nemu only just managing to block it.

The two blades shook against one another, and Nemu thought that it might a stalemate.

That was, until the spirit took one hand off his sword and raised it to Nemu's chest.

"Hadō one, Shō," he said, and Nemu found herself flung backwards. She managed to land on her feet, just in time to see a Shakkahō fly towards her. She flash stepped away from the explosion, putting distance between her and the ironclad spirit.

She found herself having to dodge again quickly as a Sōkatsui narrowly missed her. The spirit kept using hadō after hadō, keeping Nemu suppressed.

As she flash stepped away from another long-ranged hadō, Nemu suddenly had an idea.

'The kidō technique I tried to use against Rukia...didn't work because she was too fast...but he's not,' she reasoned in her mind. She had managed to strike his back a few times with fast strikes, showing that speed was on her side. She decided to try the close ranged kidō Tsuzuri Raiden on him. He had a long reach, but Nemu knew that an Ōdachi was cumbersome in close quarters. If she could get inside his reach, her attack should connect.

She picked her moment, and took one had off her sword, ready for the hadō.

She saw her opportunity after the spirit was recovering from launching an Ōkasen at her. She flash stepped behind him and placed her hand on his back, quickly readying her attack.

"Hadō number eleven, Tsuzuri Raiden!"

Electricity flowed from Nemu's hand and into the spirit's body, forming a complete circuit. The spirit cried out, and fell to one knee, dropping his sword. Once the spell had finished, Nemu jumped back, ready to attack again.

However the Asauchi in her hand vanished into thin air, as did the spirit's Ōdachi. The female spirit appeared in front of Nemu.

"That was really well done, Nemu. I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting you to be able to turn it around like that," she said happily, and Nemu gave a small smile.

"Thank you," she said, feeling that she was learning more of the name already. The girl pointed to her partner, who was just getting up.

"Well, since one of us was defeated we better send you back, Nemu...you've got a busy day ahead of you," she said, and the world faded to black.

-o0o-

When Nemu awoke, she was overcome with dread.

Today was the day she betrayed her own father.

**Thanks for reading, and as always leave a review!**

**So by chapter five, we see that Nemu is becoming closer to Ukitake but still has**  
**loyalty to Mayuri.**  
**That zanpakutō reveal is coming soon, don't worry! Also when Ukitake said that Rukia was away investigating strange reiatsu in Karakura town, that will have something to do with the companion story to this one.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter along with the first part of the companion story out asap, but I'm falling behind on my novel so I really want to catch up on that. The companion story is the IchiRuk pairing, which should be easier for me to write since those two characters are already friends. For this it's been more difficult to write since UkiNemu has no canon basis whatsoever, alas.**

**Also in case anyone was wondering, I decided to set this after the bount arc as I need to push back the Winter War for the sequel, so I've made the bount arc part of this fic's continuity, though it shouldn't really matter if you've seen it or not. I actually didn't mind the bount arc, it certainly wasn't the worst filler arc, and it had some pretty epic music. The reigai arc is the best non-canon arc in my opinion.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Cataclysm

**Limits of the Soul chapter six: Cataclysm **

**Sorry for a somewhat late update, but I haven't been feeling great lately. Anyway I hope this chapter makes up for it. I also published this story's companion 'Doomed to Protect', and I'd appreciate it if you read it and dropped a review. I'm going to alternate updates between the two.**

**Italics= Zanpakuto mental speech**

It was cloudy in the Seireitei that morning, and Nemu had an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. In just a few hours she was going to break into the SRDI and take her zanpakutō. If Mayuri caught her, she would be killed. On top of that, he would try to kill Ukitake, and Nemu of course didn't want that- she didn't want her first ever friend to die.

Sighing as she got dressed, little did she know Ukitake was deep in thought on his own room.

-o0o-

_'Uki loves Nemu!'_ Sōgyo no Kotowari's twin spirits teased. Ukitake shut them out as he sat at his desk.

Did he? Could he actually be developing feelings for Nemu? He shook his head with a sigh. Of course he didn't.

_'Unless you do,'_ his zanpakutō teased, causing Ukitake to summon all of his mental strength to block out the blade's juvenile teasing.

But the sword had a point. There was something there- maybe not love, not yet. But it would only be a matter of time.

Ukitake loved seeing Nemu smile. She didn't smile often and Ukitake loved every one that graced her face. He was beginning to figure out all of her mannerisms, like the way she fiddled with her hands as she spoke.

He loved the fact that Nemu was so much more than everyone made her out to be. She was kind and good-hearted, although she seemed to have attachment issues regarding Mayuri. In a way, he understood why she looked up to the madman- he was the one who had given her life, and that wasn't a debt one can ever pay off.

To Ukitake, Nemu was beautiful inside and out. And to think, a month ago he didn't know her. Now, he knew that she was a caring individual who was so much more than Mayuri had ever wanted when he created her. Nemu had a certain...tenacity about her. She had endured twenty years of torture that would reduce other minds to insanity, and she never gave up and always gave everything her all.

"Love is sudden, Jushiro. Sudden," he remembered Kyōraku saying once, while drunk. Ukitake sighed. Shunsui was going to laugh when Ukitake told him about his feelings.

With a sigh, he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. There were more important things to do right now.

For a start, he was infiltrating a fortified laboratory filled with dangerous things controlled by a lunatic. Mention of that lunatic raised the other issue Ukitake had been thinking about.

"Just how exactly is Nemu going to defeat that freak?" he asked out loud. Nemu was strong, but Mayuri was a captain for a reason.

When he thought about it, the odds were certainly against Nemu. Her reiatsu had increased significantly since he first got her to practice her powers, and he had a feeling that gaining her shikai would push her power past the lieutenant level. Not enough to reach captain level, but intermediate between the two.

Ukitake thought about her power in relation to the other lieutenants. The strongest amongst them was Chōjirō Sasakibe of the first division. Ukitake had once had the pleasure of seeing the lieutenant's bankai. It was devastating.

Next strongest was Renji. Ukitake figured that Nemu was above him in terms of reiatsu, but far below him in terms of combat skill.

Then there was the matter of bankai. Bankai required lengthy training to master, and Nemu didn't have the luxury of time. He was confident, though, that if Nemu archived bankai she would reach slightly below the average captain in terms of power- and she could become a captain with her bankai. It was just the question of getting it.

Then it hit him. Kisuke Urahara! If his memory served him quickly, Kisuke Urahara had archived bankai in only three days using a secret technique. And then Ichigo Kurosaki had done it in two. He wondered if Urahara had taught Ichigo the technique. Could he be persuaded to teach it to Nemu?

Deciding that her shikai was more important at the moment, the white-haired captain got up and went out to the division's communal grounds, where he had agreed to meet Nemu that morning.

Idly he wondered about breaking into the SRDI. If someone had told him just a few months ago that he would be helping a young introverted girl break into a military laboratory, he would've laughed. But he was doing it for her. Ukitake was a firm believer that rules sometimes had to be broken for a good cause.

As expected he found her sitting on a bench, fidgeting with the gloves that covered the back and palms of her hands. She looked off into the distance, green eyes a tempest of emotion. Ukitake sat down beside her with a smile.

"Good morning, Nemu," he said jovially. Nemu stopped playing with her gloves and gave him her full attention.

"Good morning sir," she replied respectfully. Ukitake nodded.

"How are you feeling? About going to the SRDI, I mean," he asked, with some concern in his voice.

"Captain, I am ready to depart to the SRDI whenever you wish," she said, and Ukitake could tell that she still had concerns over the whole ordeal.

_'Go on you moron, comfort her,'_ Sōgyo no Kotowari mumbled, and Ukitake complied.

'I was going to anyway, now be quiet,' replied internally, before looking at Nemu, her emerald eyes catching his attention.

"Nemu...whatever happens in there, I just wanted to say..." he began, not really sure how to finish. She looked at him with shining eyes and a sombre expression.

"You've been an amazing friend, and I've been very lucky to have you here," he finished, somewhat lamely. Nemu didn't notice.

"Captain...thank you for everything," Nemu replied softly, causing Ukitake to smile. He stood up.

"Now come on, we've got a zanpakutō to rescue," he said with determination.

-o0o-

Nemu and Ukitake made their way around to the side entrance of the SRDI, as there would be less people there.

"Are you sure we don't need to use stealth from the start?" Ukitake asked as the doors slid open. Nemu shook her head.

"A captain visiting from another division is a common occurrence. I am confident that no suspicions will be raised," Nemu said as the two of them walked into the SRDI. They continued to move inside the facility until they came to a door marked 'staff only'.

"Captain, please wait here. This is the security room," Nemu said, and she went up the small keypad on the side of the door and entered her passcode. The door slid open and Nemu disappeared up a flight of stairs behind it.

As Ukitake waited, a security camera caught his eye. He eyed it warily as it slowly scanned the hallway. Ukitake could see a glowing device stuck to the side of the camera; he reasoned that it was a reiatsu detector.

The camera stopped scanning and the reiatsu detector stopped glowing, and Nemu reappeared beside him.

"All of the security systems have now been disabled, Captain. It is safe for us to go to the lower levels," she said with a hint of a smile on her face. Ukitake grinned. Nemu had made it so any common thief could now break into the facility.

"It is highly unlikely that anyone will notice that the cameras are offline," Nemu said as they walked down an empty corridor. Ukitake looked around, confused. Where was everyone?

"Nemu, where are all the scientists?" he asked. He had only seen a few people since they arrived.

"I looked over the cameras before I disabled them, and it seems that most of the staff are in the main lab helping my captain with his latest experiment," she replied as they passed another bank of dead cameras. Ukitake didn't even want to know what Mayuri was researching.

"It's interesting to think that the security systems could be disabled so easily," Ukitake noted as they made their way to the elevator.

"Captain Kurotsuchi is not the type to worry about threats from inside the SRDI," Nemu replied. Ukitake realised something. Was it just him, or had Nemu stopped addressing Kurotsuchi as 'Master Mayuri?' That had to be a good sign that she was breaking loose of his influence. Well, that and she was breaking into his vault.

They made it to the first set of elevators, and got in the nearest one.

"It's a long trip to the bottom, Captain," Nemu said as the elevator began to move downwards. Ukitake did not know how serious she was, until fifteen minutes later the elevator doors opened.

"Now we need to get to the next set of elevators," Nemu said as she led on. Ukitake grimaced. It was just as well that Kyōraku wasn't here right now. That man would have moaned the whole way at having to walk.

They felt a spiritual presence up around the next corner, and the two shinigami stopped. They had been holding back their own reiatsu since they entered the SRDI to help avoid detection.

"It's only a researcher," Nemu said quietly.

"Do we go on past him?" Ukitake asked. Nemu shook her head.

"I wouldn't cause suspicion, but you would. I will knock him unconscious," Nemu replied, and before Ukitake could reply Nemu went around the corner. Ukitake trained his ears for signs of fighting.

"Lieutenant? What are you-," was the last thing he heard before a thud.

"Captain, you may come around now," he heard Nemu say, and he rounded the corner to find Nemu dragging a white-coated researcher behind some crates.

The two shinigami continued deeper into the facility. Ukitake swore that every concrete corridor looked the same, but Nemu seemed to know where she was going.

"So Nemu, what do you know about your zanpakutō?" Ukitake asked as they went around a corner into another identical corridor.

"As I mentioned before, it is a kidō type," the lieutenant replied curtly.

"Anything else?" Ukitake prodded. To his surprise, Nemu sighed.

"There is some...classified information on my zanpakutō that I have not been sure if I want to share or not, but...I trust you, Captain Ukitake," she replied softly. Ukitake's eyes widened as he knew how big of a step this was for the reclusive lieutenant.

"Thank you, Nemu," he replied softly, and the girl nodded.

"Captain, I am assuming that you know the main weaknesses of kidō-type zanpakutō?" she asked. Ukitake blinked at the question, but replied immediately.

"Well, they've got a few weaknesses. For one, they're weaker in direct combat compared to a melee-type zanpakutō," Ukitake said, and he saw that Nemu motioned for him to continue.

"They're also less forgiving on inexperienced shinigami. Oh, and a kidō type can only ever have one element or be type-less kidō-type, like mine," he finished, not seeing where Nemu was going.

"When Captain Kurotsuchi created me, he decided to carry out an experiment at the same time. He wanted to make a zanpakutō with complete dominance over all the elements," she said, as Ukitake's eyes widened.

"Did he succeed?" he asked eagerly. Nemu shook her head.

"Not entirely. He created a zanpakutō with limited control over most elements. My zanpakutō can draw upon any element, but I cannot select that element at will," she continued, and Ukitake thought this over. This zanpakutō was certainly powerful, however if the wrong elemental attack was used in certain circumstances it could be a disaster for the wielder, in this case: Nemu.

"Hang on, how was such a zanpakutō created? Elemental zanpakutō have their element bound to their souls, which is why they can only ever have one element," Ukitake replied, though realizing that someone like Mayuri was willing to test the laws of nature.

To his surprise, Nemu stopped walking and looked down at the ground sadly.

"To create a zanpakutō with many elements, my captain...took zanpakutō souls from other shinigami, mostly inmates and deserters, and melded them together," she said guiltily. Ukitake was silent.

"Taking the actual soul of the zanpakutō resulted in the deaths of the majority of the shinigami...the extraction method was not humane," Nemu continued.

"Wouldn't you have many different zanpakutō spirits then?" Ukitake asked. Nemu gently shook her head.

"No. My captain spliced them together to form one spirit with a gestalt consciousness- akin to a hive-mind. But this was unstable, so he split the spirit into two, and then the two strongest personalities within those two new spirits became dominant, resulting in two independent spirits with the powers of all the others," she said. There was silence for a moment. Taking zanpakutō of a particular element from a shinigami and forming into something else seemed mad to Ukitake. But then again this was Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The bastard was a depraved lunatic.

Ukitake placed his hand on Nemu's shoulder softly.

'You seem to be doing that a lot lately,' Sōgyo no Kotowari observed. Ukitake paid them no heed.

"Listen Nemu, you shouldn't feel bad about it. It was out of your control, and definitely not your fault," he said, and she seemed to accept that. She regained her composure and the two moved on, finally coming to another set of elevators.

"We only have to go down another level to reach the auxiliary vault where my zanpakutō is stored," Nemu said as they got into the elevator. This time, the trip was not nearly so long. The elevator doors opened to show a corridor identical to the ones above, causing Ukitake to grimace.

"The vault is not far Captain, but we should be quiet. There are four shinigami guarding the doors," Nemu said softly, and Ukitake nodded. The two shinigami navigated around the full corridors, with Ukitake occasionally asking about whatever room they happened to pass. They were never particularly interesting.

They came to a point where the corridor widened and forked.

"Captain, just around this corner are the four guards," Nemu said. Ukitake nodded; he had felt their reiatsu for some time now.

"Nemu, I think we should surprise them and hit them with bakudō," he said quietly. Nemu nodded, and readied herself. Ukitake got ready to signal her.

"One...two...th-," he began but stopped. Nemu looked unsure, but her eyes widened as the Captain began to choke very loudly, and blood began to run from his mouth. Nemu heard the around the corner.

"Did you hear that?"

"Sounds like someone coughing, but we're the only ones allowed down here."

"Go investigate you two." Nemu felt two of the shinigami begin to approach. She needed to help Ukitake, but she also needed to stop the guards. She acted fast. Rounding the corner she prepared her spirit energy for combat.

"Bakudō number nine, Hōrin!" she cried, and a yellow rope formed in her hand. She was glad that the corridor widened here as it gave her more room. She swung the rope and it wrapped itself around the first two shinigami. They fell and struggled, but it was no use. The remaining two shinigami drew their zanpakutō.

"Lieutenant what the hell are you doing!" one of them shouted. Nemu ignored the voice.

"Bakudō number thirty, Shitotsu Shansen," she said, drawing a glowing triangle in the air with her finger. Three wedge-shaped projectiles flew into the closest shinigami, pinning him to the wall.

"Bakudō nine, Hōrin," she said again, wrapping the reishi rope around the final shinigami. She then swiftly ran back to Ukitake.

Her eyes widened as she saw him slumped against the wall, with his hands on his throat. He made strangled choking sounds as thick blood slid from his mouth. It looked bad, but fortunately Nemu was an expert on human biology and knew exactly what to do. She lifted him up from the wall and got behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"Captain, you must breathe slowly," she instructed calmly. She felt the captain's body convulse against hers with each bloody wretch, and was worried that he couldn't hear her.

Ukitake realised that he was in Nemu's arms, and this had a strange calming effect on him. He relaxed ever so slightly, and took deep breaths to help clear out his airways. After several long inhales and exhales he could feel himself breathing easily again, although his throat and lungs were on fire.

Happy that the captain seemed to be breathing more easily now, Nemu set him down against the wall. There was blood on his lips and on his hands where he had covered his mouth. A few more splatters adorned the front of his haori.

Nemu didn't have a towel on her, but she thought quickly and tore the sleeve of kosote. Tenderly she managed to rub off some of the blood with the scrap of fabric.

It was gentle, and Ukitake learned just how tender Nemu could be. It is funny. Someone who had never been shown kindness, but she was still capable of compassion. It was an interesting paradox.

When the blood was mostly wiped up, Nemu put her hand on Ukitake's forehead to check his temperature. Her hand was cool and soft on his skin. She removed her hand and then offered it to Ukitake.

"Can you walk, Captain?" she asked with concern. Ukitake nodded, his chest still aching. He cast a look at Nemu's worried face.

"Captain, I think we should head back to the Thirteenth Division barracks," Nemu said, concern evident in her words. Ukitake shook his head.

"No Nemu, we've come this far...it would be a waste to turn back now," he said with determination, and Nemu seemed to accept that, although her eyes and body language showed that she was still worried.

The two intruders rounded the corner to find the four guards still restrained by Nemu's bakudō.

"Captain Ukitake? You're not allowed down here," one of the guards protested. Ukitake didn't say anything, but Nemu acted quickly.

"You will not say anything about this encounter. Otherwise, I will see that you all end up on the roster of potential test subjects," Nemu warned, doing her best to sound commanding. The four guards paled, and Nemu and Ukitake stepped over them, passing a set of deactivated kidō landmines as they did so.

"I couldn't have forged or stolen any documents that gave us permission to go down here. The only shinigami allowed down here with the exception of the guards is Captain Kurotsuchi," Nemu said as they came face to face with a huge vault door, coated in Sekeiseki stone.

"I'll open the door, Captain Kurotsuchi gave me a spare set of passwords should he ever misplace his own," she went on. Ukitake watched as she went over to the small keypad on the side of the door.

Pressing a combination of keys, Nemu stood back. For a few moments, nothing happened. Ukitake was about to say something when the monolithic door finally lurched open, and he and Nemu were looking at the treasure trove that was the auxiliary vault.

-o0o-

The vault was dark, but Nemu went over and flipped a huge switch, turning on all of the lights in the vault, illuminating the vault. Ukitake's eyes widened as he took in the full size of the room. It was easily the size of a large building. Another thing Ukitake noticed were the compartments built into the walls. Each metal compartment was numbered. There was probably dozens of them covering each wall.

Ukitake watched Nemu's green eyes run over the compartments. Her eyes landed on one compartment at chest height, and she walked over to it, Ukitake following.

"It should be this one," Nemu said. Ukitake noticed a small keypad on the door, and Nemu entered the passcode. The door popped open, and Nemu pulled the door open, revealing a metal drawer. She pulled the drawer open, and Ukitake was immediately looming over the drawer to inspect the contents.

Nemu reached in, and pulled out a curved, ebony sheath adorned with gold patterns. She drew the sword- a long-bladed curved Ōdachi sword with a red hilt and an irregular guard. A four pointed star was etched into the blade.

"That's a very beautiful blade, Nemu. You don't see many Ōdachi zanpakutō," he said. It was true that the majority of zanpakutō were katana, but there were a few other swords sprinkled amongst them.

Nemu nodded, before reaching into the drawer again. Ukitake's eyes widened as she pulled out another identical sheath. She pulled out this sword, setting the other one down. This sword was mostly identical, with the exception of the hilt. This time it was green instead of red.

"Your zanpakutō...is a dual-blade type?" he said. She nodded as she ran her eyes over the blade. A dual-blade type was very rare. Only Shunsui had sealed dual swords, while Ukitake and Lieutenant Hisagi had dual release blades.

"It was necessary to seal the power of the weapon," Nemu muttered to herself. Ukitake noticed that the sight of the zanpakutō had invoked some kind of emotional response in Nemu.

"I...can finally be...a real shinigami," she said softly, placing the zanpakutō beside the other blade. Ukitake smiled, glad that recovering her zanpakutō seemed to make Nemu happier. She watched the blades sitting in the drawer, and a small smile began to creep along her face.

"You have a beautiful zanpakutō," Ukitake complemented. The sword reflected inner beauty. Idly he wondered what Nemu's inner world was like.

They stood for a few moments in silence in the enormous vault.

"We should leave now," Nemu said softly. She placed the two blades on her back.

"There is an emergency exit nearby that leads directly to the surface," she said, and her and Ukitake made their way out of the vault, closing the huge door behind them, bound for home.

-o0o-

A few hours after they got back, Nemu sat in her room, worried. What if Mayuri had discovered them, and was on his way now? She couldn't feel his reiatsu, but she knew the man could hide the majority of his reiatsu.

She was sure that they had hidden their trail well. After they climbed out of the emergency exit, Nemu gave the swords to Ukitake and then went to the SRDI and switched the security systems back on. Theoretically, they couldn't be linked to the heist, even if Mayuri discovered that something had been stolen.

Deciding that it would do no good to worry, she decided to look for Captain Ukitake.

"Captain?" she asked, knocking on his door.

"Come in," Ukitake said. Nemu slid the door open and walked in. Ukitake was behind his desk, writing a stack of reports.

"Hiya, Nemu. How are you feeling?" he asked. Nemu smiled faintly.

"I'm alright, Captain. Did you go to the Fourth?" she asked with some concern about Ukitake's attack earlier. He nodded, and Nemu noticed that his haori had been cleaned.

"I went there about an hour ago. Retsu said I would be fine, it was just the sort of attack I have every so often. There's no need to worry," he replied cheerfully. Nemu nodded, glad that her friend was alright.

"That's good, Captain," she replied softly.

"I told Captain Unohana about your quick actions. My attack could've been a lot worse if you hadn't have intervened. She is grateful," Ukitake continued, and Nemu found herself blushing slightly at the praise.

"It's okay, sir...I'm sure you'd do the same for me," she replied softly.

"Nemu, I'm going to allow you to call me Jūshirō," he said, causing Nemu's eyes to widen.

"But...I could never be so disrespectful, sir," she replied, quite flustered. Ukitake shook his head gently.

"No, it's alright. Friends should be on a first name business. However in public you must still refer to me as your superior, or the other captains may reprimand you," he went on. Nemu seemed to think this over.

"Alright...Jūshirō," she replied hesitantly. Ukitake smiled.

"Now that's better. Now, I think we should go and meditate with our zanpakutō. It'll help you discover your zanpakutō's name," the captain said. Nemu nodded, finding that she was looking forward to meeting her zanpakutō spirit for once.

Once again, she and Ukitake were at the division training grounds. Instead of hurling kidō at targets this time, they sat quietly beneath some trees with their zanpakutō on their laps.

"Alright Nemu, imagine your inner world and call out to your zanpakutō. If you focus, you should be able to get to your inner world," Ukitake instructed, and Nemu did as he asked, and after a few moments Nemu felt a strange but familiar pulling sensation, before the world faded to black.

When she awoke, Nemu found herself on the familiar hilltop, facing the two zanpakutō spirits.

"Greetings, Nemu," the male spirit said, bowing.

"Thank you so much for recovering us," the female spirit said gratefully, and Nemu nodded.

"In a way, you regained a part of yourself. And soon you will learn our name and release command," the first spirit said.

"This soon?" Nemu replied. The petite female spirit nodded.

"Shikai training can take time for shinigami because they first have to make contact with their zanpakutō. Some shinigami with higher levels of reiatsu are always in tune with their zanpakutō, which drastically shortens the training period," she said informatively. Nemu nodded, though wary of what was coming next.

The spirits quickly jumped back, and their long Ōdachi swords appeared in front of them. They grasped them and took a fighting stance. The familiar katana form of the Asauchi appeared in Nemu's hands, and she readied herself.

"If you can defeat both of us, you will learn our name!" the male spirit said, as he began to charge Nemu.

Nemu remembered that this armoured spirit should be dealt with at close range where his Ōdachi's long reach hindered him. She lunged at the spirit, hoping to knock him down with one, powerful attack. Just as she was about to reach striking distance, another blade swung at her, forcing her to stop her attack.

The petite female spirit's blade smashed against hers, and Nemu found herself struggling against the spirit's strength.

Suddenly she found a pair of ironclad arms around her back, and she was thrown up into the air. She had forgotten about the other spirit and he had got behind her somehow.

As Nemu flew upwards, the female spirit appeared in front of her with a flash-step. Nemu's eyes widened as the spirit's ribbons began to glow red, and the spirit raised her hands and let loose an enormous blast of fire. Nemu raised the Asauchi to block, but the attack passed straight through her defense, and Nemu was gripped with intense pain as the flames washed over her. She crashed to the ground.

As she lay there, Nemu found that she couldn't move without serious pain. Despite this, the slender lieutenant managed to get up and take her stance. Her skin was burnt in several places, and the smell was unsettling. Even in Nemu's mind the smell seemed so real.

The armoured spirit slashed at her, and she just about blocked. She felt the second spirit attacking from behind, so Nemu leapt up into the air to avoid it.

Physically the female spirit was slightly weaker since she wasn't armoured, so Nemu decided to take her out first from her lofty position.

"Hadō thirty-three, Sōkatsui!" Blasting a crackling wave of blue reiryoku at the female spirit, she was disappointed to find that the armoured male spirit had shielded his partner with his large body.

"What he lacks in offense she makes up for, and what she lacks in defense he makes up for," Nemu muttered to herself, readying another kidō. She wouldn't get the chance however, as the female spirit appeared in front of her and delivered a powerful kick, sending the lieutenant crashing to the ground.

Nemu recovered just in time to see the armoured sprit readying a kidō attack.

"Hadō thirty-two, Ōkasen," he said, blasting an arc of yellow reiryoku from his sword's blade. Nemu easily evaded the attack, but found another elemental blast coming from the female spirit. This time it was earth, and a purple beam crashed into Nemu. The rocks around her flew up and levitated in the air, before flying at her as huge, jagged projectiles.

Barely managing to dodge, Nemu found herself parrying attack after attack from the armoured spirit while the female charged another attack. Nemu acted quickly.

"Bakudō one, Sai!" she managed quickly, and the male spirit's eyes widened as he found himself unable to move. Nemu knew such a low-level spell would not hold him for long, so quickly acted before he could break free. She turned her attention to the other spirit hovering above her as she charged her unpredictable attack. Nemu would not allow this.

"Hadō number four, Byakurai," she ordered, firing a bolt of lightning from her finger. It stuck the spirit's right shoulder and passed straight through. The wound cauterized instantly, leaving no blood. The spirit's attack stopped charging. Nemu saw the surprise on the girl's face, but knew that it was far from over.

The male spirit broke free of Nemu's bakudō and attacked from behind. The lieutenant blocked, and then kicked the spirit as she could. It merely staggered him, but was enough of an opportunity for her to give a powerful uppercut with the Asauchi, and Nemu was pleased to see a spray of blood as her blade penetrated the armour. The spirit grunted in pain and swung his Ōdachi in retribution, causing Nemu to jump backwards in evasion. Just as she was about to blast Shakkahō at the wounded spirit, a huge blast of frigid blue energy narrowly missed her, and Nemu looked around to see the female spirit with her palms outstretched. The blast froze were it had impacted; Nemu grimly observed that she would've been immobilised if it had of hit her.

Suddenly in a flash the smaller spirit lunged at Nemu with huge power and speed. Nemu just about blocked, but as their blades locked together the spirit twisted her arms, which caused Nemu to lose grip of the Asauchi. The nameless blade flew through the air and stuck into the ground several meters away. The spirit then kicked Nemu back.

Now without her sword, Nemu decided that she would have to rely on her kidō. She barely had time to dodge a Shakkahō from the armoured male spirit, who had regained his composure. Nemu retaliated with an Ōkasen, but the spirit easily dodged.

The male spirit's armour began to glow red, and then he raised his hands and blasted a crackling bolt of lightning at Nemu, who was to slow to dodge. The attack hit her directly, causing intense pain. The burnt lieutenant fell down to one knee, the smell of ozone filling her airways.

-o0o-

Ukitake left his inner world to check what Nemu was doing. As he turned to look at her, he noticed that she was still in her inner world, with her eyes closed and zanpakutō on her lap.

Just as he was about to look away, blood began to stream from Nemu's nose. Ukitake looked at it with concern. Just what was happening in there?

-o0o-

"I can't keep this up," Nemu muttered to herself, as she struggled to stand. The two spirits stood opposite her, swords drawn. The two of them then began to charge their elemental attacks, and Nemu was horrified to find a blast of fire and a bolt of lightning come towards her.

She managed a sloppy flash-step in order to escape. Nemu managed to fire a Byakurai back at them, but the armoured spirit took the hit for his partner.

The ironclad spirit then flash-stepped next to Nemu and swung his fist at her. Nemu realised that she would have to use her hakuda. She blocked the punch and then retaliated by jabbing the spirit in the neck, causing him to drop his guard for a moment. She then placed her hand on his chest.

"Hadō number eleven, Tsuzuri Raiden!" she cried as she pumped the spirit full of electricity. He cried out and fell to one knee, but the other spirit was quick to come to the rescue.

Nemu cried out as she saw a Byakurai blast through her left shoulder. Before she could recover, the spirit slashed her across the chest, spraying blood over the ground. Nemu fell onto her back, blood pooling around her.

Nemu couldn't get up. The pain was serious and her earlier injuries were also contributing. The world faded in and out, and idly she realised that she had failed.

'No,' a small part of her defiantly said, to Nemu's surprise.

'What would Ukitake do? He would tell me to keep going, no matter what,' Nemu thought to herself, and she managed to move slightly. With more effort, she rolled onto her side.

She saw the two spirits; the female was helping the male up. Nemu had a chance. With determination, she wanted to make Ukitake proud. She wanted to show that she could someday be a captain. She wanted to show that she was something, and not nothing, like she had always been told. She only had one chance.

Nemu softly began to chant as to not alert the spirits.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast. Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" She shakily stood up, with crimson reiatsu flaring around her. She raised her hands. Nemu grit her teeth.

"Hadō sixty three, Raikōhō!" A massive blast of yellow reiryoku blasted from her hands into the two spirits, consuming them in a massive explosion that knocked Nemu down.

Once the blast had cleared, Nemu managed to stand up, and saw two crumpled spirits on the ground. She stood there, until the two spirits came around. The man got up first, followed by the girl. The man's armour was dented and burnt, and the girl's kosote was torn and blackened.

"Well...done...Nemu," the male spirit spluttered, with a feeble nod from his counterpart. Nemu stood there, panting.

Nemu felt something entering her mind. Her zanpakutō's name and release command! She had succeeded!

With that, she felt like she was being pulled, and everything went black.

-o0o-

Nemu awoke to a very concerned looking Ukitake. Her eyes fluttered open, and she felt tired. It felt very strange to be transferring from a badly injured body to the opposite. Nemu felt something under her noise, and found that it was blood.

"Are you alright, Nemu?" Ukitake asked. Nemu nodded.

"I'm alright, thank you. I've learned the name of my zanpakutō," she replied quietly. Ukitake's eyes widened and a grin spread across his face.

"That's wonderful, Nemu…I'm proud of you, you've come so far in a short time," he said quietly, and Nemu found herself blushing faintly at the warm praise.

"So, can you demonstrate?" Ukitake asked. Nemu nodded.

She stood up and picked up the two Ōdachi that were her zanpakutō's sealed form. She held one sword out in front of her, and the other at her side. Ukitake took a few steps back as Nemu's crimson reiatsu gathered around her.

Honestly, Nemu had no idea what she was doing, but it felt oddly natural as she raised her first sword. The other weapon was at her side.

Nemu took a deeo breath and focused all of her reaistu into the two blades, and firmly called out the release command.

"Tear down the skies, Konton no Arashi."

**Well there we go, Nemu's shikai, Konton no Arashi, meaning 'Storm of Chaos.' Nemu's shikai is powerful but can easily backfire on the user if the wrong element appears, and since Nemu has no control over this it should make battles interesting. (Translation should be alright, I run everything through RomajiDesu's language converters, and it's one of the best out there)**

**As I said earlier, it'd be great if you went and read 'Doomed to Protect', maybe even drop a review. The plan is for the two stories to have the same sequel.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
